


「欧美多CP」Noir 1-15

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck x Matt Damon, Chris Evans x Sebastian Stan, Jesse Eisenberg x Andrew Garfiled
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 末世AU，ABO，主本马达，辅Evanstan和Jewnicorn。A本xO呆，A桃xO包，A卷xO菲说明一下，剧情需要，Jewnicorn主要还是套用ME的人设和模式，和其他两对统一才用了rps的名字。





	「欧美多CP」Noir 1-15

1.  
中午太阳直射，阳光强得像能将地表烤化，地面上的风却是凉的。自十年前加州被海洋淹没后，原美国西岸一带的沙漠气候比末世前愈发严重。白天干热炽烈，夜晚冰冻入骨。  
空气里弥漫着挥之不去的烧焦腐烂气味。  
几个脏污的alpha模样壮汉在废墟边的摊位前晃悠了好一阵，Jesse和Andrew对视一眼，衣着干净精神饱满的两人和这处武器黑市如此格格不入，加上体格均称不上强壮，在忍饥挨饿的末世里，Andrew的皮肤依然红润光泽，仿佛散发着香甜的奶香味，一看就是个omega，虽然他闻起来什么味道也没有。  
这简直是欲盖弥彰。只有衣食无忧的上等人才有闲钱搞些遮掩体味的合成剂，并且傻到跑来暴力维和团都不愿来的低级占领区，像移动活靶似的到处闲晃。  
那几个人应该是一伙的，盯上他们了。两人读出彼此眼神里的讯息。这是当然，建立上千年的社会秩序一夕崩塌，世界恢复弱肉强食的丛林法则，人人都知道落单是很件危险的事，即使是alpha也需要结伴同行。  
Jesse牵住Andrew的手，把看中的几样枪械和刀具集中到一起，低声问棚摊后的摊主，“怎么卖？”  
坐在坍塌石墙上的摊主抬眼看看他们，还有后面不声不响从三面把他们松松围住的四个面色不善的alpha，眼神里闪烁着掂量和玩味，“你挑的可都是好货。”吐掉嘴里的烟草根，不紧不慢说。  
四个alpha缩小了包围圈，身上破损的衣物已经看不出原本的颜色，不知有多久没洗过澡，浓重的体味混合了刻意释放的信息素味道，Andrew一阵反胃，靠住Jesse支撑发软的膝盖，瞪大双眼戒备地看着他们。  
“怎么卖？”一滴汗从打卷的短发边流下，Jesse稳住声线，盯着摊主又问了一遍。  
上身打赤膊的摊主抱着怀里油亮的Mx4起身向两人走过来。有片刻，Jesse和Andrew以为他会加入身后已然和野兽相去不远的几个男人一起猎捕他们。  
结果他低头把两把霰弹枪，两把手枪，两把格斗刀依次摆整齐，指道：“只收末世前军队生产的制式子弹，UTS 200，P226 80，Mark2可以送你一把。弹药另买。”说完打量眼两人背的帆布包。  
“我用种子付。”Jesse说得低声迅速。  
向他们逼近的alpha们和摊主猛地盯住他。  
他摸向休闲西装里的暗袋，指间掏出一支小巧的冻存管，管底浅浅铺着一层干燥的谷物种子，随着他的动作发出低哑的沙沙声。  
“污染爆发前军用农场的优质谷种，百分百发芽率。买你整个摊都够了。”Jesse回视摊主，仿佛周围打他们主意的雄性们不存在，继续道，“我不和你讲价，不过我要先试试几把枪的准头。”  
摊主爽快填满子弹，扬手指指不远处用铁链锁起来，背靠残破墙根站立的十来个丧尸，“请随意。”  
Jesse握住枪托。丧尸大概十几米远，不安分地发出漏风的嘶吼声，粗重的铁链跟着风中落叶般颤动，仿佛下一秒就会被扯断挣脱。  
大口径枪管指向丧尸，下一秒手腕一抖，枪口划转半圈，将围着他们的四个人挨个指了一遍，另一手迅速捡起装好弹的手枪，双枪齐指道：“我的枪法不算好，不过这个距离最拿手。”  
势在必得的围猎者反应很快，手早就放在枪托上，眨眼间拔枪举稳，狠辣老练，其中两人互看一眼，像在对暗号，强上还是撤退。  
Andrew也反应过来，双手颤抖着举起另一把手枪，站在Jesse后面。  
空气凝滞。  
摊主镇定地抖开一块防水帆布盖在摊上。他收来的枪不知转过几道手，沾过多少血，都是最适合战场结实好用的货色，不过清洗起来太麻烦，还是要在意些。  
帆布上干涸的血迹像过去的抽象画。  
一辆满载的卡车停在枪摊旁边。摊主没事人似的和司机说话。  
“还是两颗子弹一个？”摊主扬头，下巴指指卡车笼子里人头攒动的尸群。  
“这次不能卖你了，有人出了更好的价钱，至少翻三倍。”司机打开车门下来，副驾上的伙伴绕到车后准备卸货。两人都受了些伤，不过疲惫的神色间难掩兴奋。  
“为什么这么高？这年头没有人是白痴了。”摊主问。  
“据说源头是一个A级占领区的实验室，八成还没死心，研究病毒抗体血清。”看到举枪对峙的一群人，司机见怪不怪地走到枪摊后，继续和摊主聊天，“一分钱一分货，这次特别难搞，命都差点交代了。”  
不到五米远，一整车的丧尸卖力挣动，锁链与铁笼碰撞的金属声和呼呼的嘶吼填进剑拔弩张的几人间。几十秒的时间，没人说话也没人动，但是常年坐在办公桌后的Jesse已经要忍不住手抖了。  
卡车后突然传出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
人人像听到警铃一样，条件反射向声源看过去。  
车上铁笼的间隙有一处被拉大，年纪小的和身形小的丧尸争相从里面冲出来，眨眼的功夫，包围圈最边上的一个人措手不及被扑住一口咬到肩膀上。  
更多的痛呼和惨叫此起彼伏。  
Jesse下意扣下扳机。霰弹枪近距离射击威力惊人，咬住猎手肩膀不放的丧尸顷刻被爆头，碎骨和血污横飞，然而却没像以往那样失去行动力停下来，还能用只剩骨架的手穿进猎手后心，从心口刺出来。  
更多的子弹落在丧尸身上，直到被炸成不成形的碎渣和肉块，还在地上挣扎跳动试图再站起来。  
“Chris！别睡了快起来！”摊主手里的Mx4猛喷火舌，子弹像长剑刺向铁笼的裂口。失去了头，失去了手脚，甚至失去了上半身，都没能阻止里面关押的丧尸接连逃出来。摊主沉下脸色，向墙根底下午睡的年轻人大喊。  
Chris早被声音惊醒，蓝眼睛在瞄准器后轻轻眯起来，锯断枪管的RFB极有节奏感的开枪点射，瞄准镜中的丧尸先是被命中眉心，然后沿着中枢脊柱向下，直到膝盖，像节肢动物倒在地上扭动。整个过程快速轻巧，不超过十秒钟。  
枪口马上指向下一个。  
冷清的武器黑市已经乱成一团。铁笼的另一侧是空旷的废墟，很快那面的铁栏也被蛮力扯开，更多的丧尸涌出，冲出来张口把活人的骨头咬断。  
混乱的脚步带起地上的沙土。奔跑声，呼喊声，枪声，筋肉撕扯和骨头碎裂声，咀嚼吞咽声。鲜血溅在被轰炸过的路面上，马上被烈日蒸干。  
Chris敏捷有素一个个放倒目标，然而其他人就没他这么利落了。气势汹汹围住Jesse和Andrew的猎捕团已经团灭，一部分的他们变成碎肉从丧尸撑破的胃里掉出来，滚进地上的沙土里，残留的大部分急剧转化，僵硬地站起来加入丧尸潮中。  
“见鬼！越来越多，越来难对付。”换弹夹间隙，Chris自言自语，迅速抹掉脸上的汗。  
他冷静环顾一圈，还能战斗的人类所剩无几，不是被吃掉了就是跑掉了。再拖下去不是办法，迟早引来更大规模的尸群。  
一边看和盘算一边上膛开保险，刚再对上瞄准器，眼前猛的炸开一丛丛巨大的火光。黑烟冲天，冲击气浪几乎将Chris掀翻。他急忙躲到当做掩体的矮墙后，过了一阵声势减弱后，他探头，隔着爆起的烟雾和尘土看到刚刚像洪水一样的尸群已经七零八落，大部分被炸成碎块和血雾，炸飞的残肢落到地上，被浓烟和火光淹没。  
有人从破损的房顶上跳下来。  
一开始Chris并不能看清他。  
只隐约看到一个模糊的轮廓，身形应该异常高大强壮。皮靴踩在沙地上的声响伴随燃烧的哔啵声，均匀，沉缓。  
忽然非常安静。  
Chris从脚步声听出对方一定经过严格正统的军事化训练，似乎还很擅长格斗和体术。意识到对方在几分钟内一个人搞定一片尸群，Chris确认了自己的判断。出于对强者的崇拜，他从墙后站起来，想看得更清晰。  
来人走向尸潮中心，一粒嚼过两口的眼珠从丧尸胸口上的破洞滚出来，擦过他脚边。随着他不断往前，身上隐形的光学迷彩渐渐变回原本的颜色。  
像能吞噬一切般漆黑。漆黑的长冲锋外衣，漆黑的作战服，漆黑的皮靴。身高目测超过一米九，果然异常高壮。  
他停在一段炸碎的尸体边，放下手里的XM29半蹲下来，似乎在提取基因样本。  
刚刚突然呼啸而至的应该就是他投下的几发空爆弹。准确迅猛，不是肩射，也没有借助外置骨骼，单凭自身承受强大的后坐力，看起来依然波澜不惊。  
仿佛什么也没发生过。

“该死。”Chris摘下线帽，捋一把短短的圆寸。奸诈的摊主趁乱收拾东西跑路了，还欠他工钱没付。  
“如果你愿意的话，我想雇佣你一个月。”  
Chris听到声音转身，认出了刚刚在摊前差点被打劫的Jesse和Andrew。  
见他没反对，Jesse继续说：“工作内容很简单，就是护送我们到指定地点。一个月之后看表现还可以延长。食宿武器弹药全包，薪资另议。”停顿片刻，他转头面向起身的黑衣男人，“有兴趣的话，你可以一起来。”  
男人向他们转过来，明显比普通人高壮一圈不止。让人意外的是，面容竟然也十分英俊，两鬓剃薄，轮廓骨感锋利，厚重的下颌上蓄了一层短须。即使收敛了alpha信息素，依然让人感到强大的压迫感和气场。  
冷硬的脸上没有任何表情，目不斜视走过他们。  
“你们还挺有趣，”Chris听Jesse说完笑道，“那几个身手不错的alpha都被撕得粉碎，你们居然毫发无伤。”  
“大概我们比较幸运。”Jesse看着他回道，“怎么样？成不成交？”  
Chris的话似乎引起了黑衣男人的兴趣，他停下来，偏了一个角度的日照在他脸上投下一片阴影，更显得棱角分明。  
一直沉默的男人终于开口问道：“不如你先说说那些丧尸为什么经过你们时会刻意绕开？”

 

2.  
“我说过了。”Jesse看着眼前深发色深瞳色深肤色的高大男人，有点讥诮地扬起声调，“我们比较幸运。”  
“你们要去哪儿？”Chris问。  
显然这个笑起来一口白牙的年轻人对这份工作很感兴趣，Jesse飞快笑了下，用同样快的语速吐出几个字，“NC-7，自由港畔。”  
对面两个全副武装的alpha同时看向他，Chris脱口问：“那处新迦南环带的A级占领区？”  
“没错。”Jesse微笑，“任务完成后我可以帮你搞到居住证留下来，如果你想去另一边的新迦南主区，我也能想办法。”  
一直笑得轻松的Chris沉默下来，这个附加福利的确很有诱惑力。  
末世后，国家机器全面崩溃，军队被资本掌控，改制为私人保全公司。世界上不再有国家，不再有政府，甚至不再有城市。  
只有一个个占领区。  
根据攫取到的资源和武装程度，占领区之间的大小规模和贫富等级相差甚远。在所有高级别的A级占领区里，新迦南是其中条件最好，最受向往的，因此人类为她取了这个充满希望的名字，意寓流着蜜与奶的这个时代的圣地。  
“有个问题。”Chris收起笑容，年轻的脸上竟然有些许威严的震慑力。“环带前的一处占领区原先是军事基地，可以说是现在最坚固的堡垒之一，要进入环带必须经过那里，你有过路文件吗？”  
“当然。只要能到那里，进去就不是问题。”  
“但是到那里之前，”男人把加挂发射器的突击步枪背到肩上，锐利的唇角线条似笑非笑勾起，“先要穿过一系列高污染高战乱的低级区和地下城。”  
Jesse回以微笑，“所以，我才要雇佣你们。本来北方有一条和环带区开通商贸的快速通道，可惜一个月前那边爆发混战，有人趁乱拦路建立起新占区，道路被封死了。听着，我知道一路很危险，但是对你们来说也是一次难得的机会，除了食宿武器，我还能提供很多你们想象不到的便利。仔细考虑考虑。”  
“你的车在哪儿？”男人问。  
“什么？”  
“你没法这样提供。带路吧，成交。”  
“哦。”突然这么痛快，Jesse愣了下，点点头，看向Chris。  
Chris举手，“我也成交。”  
“很好。”  
互相报了名字，Jesse和Andrew走在前面带路。  
Chris先回到矮墙后收拾几件自己不多的行李，马上快步追上前面的人，看了看比他还高出一截的魁梧背影，迟疑一秒低声问道，“Sir，你是暴力维和团的人吗？”  
男人回头看他，“为什么这么问？”  
“因为你的装备，行动风格，很熟悉。我以前是三期的一级组员。”  
“那怎么退出了？”  
“一个月前我们小组被派遣去控制北方的商道战乱，可惜运气不好，赶上迁徙的尸潮，只有我活下来，和上级失去联系，只好做雇佣兵混饭吃。”  
“和你一样，我现在也不是了。”男人拍拍他的肩膀，“叫我Ben。”

前面的Jesse在一处偏僻的空地前停下。  
过了几秒钟，一辆改装过的八轮装甲车凭空出现。车门打开，四人依次钻进窄门里。最前面是驾驶位，中间是起居空间，有一个简易吧台和工作台。黑色和灰色主调，到处是裸露的金属骨架和管线，空间算得上宽敞，最后面还能隔出两道滑门。  
“以前是军方的运兵车，被我接手后做了些改造。”Jesse按下工作台上的一粒按钮，伴随轻微的机械运作声，车顶滑开一道见方的入口，一道折叠梯缓缓降下来。“上面有升降式枪塔，地方很宽，你们晚上睡在上面。”  
密封性很强的车厢内飘出久违的，让人垂涎的咖啡香气。  
Jesse指向后面的滑门，语速超快地介绍，“淋浴间和我们的卧室。车顶有雨水回收过滤系统和光伏电板，所以祈祷下雨吧。”他弯腰拉开吧台下的冷藏箱，取出几瓶像是直接从实验室拿来的瓶装能量液分给两人，“通常我们吃这个，高分子微粒子合成的高能营养液，直接由小肠吸收，几乎不会产生排泄物，一瓶可以支撑好几天。我建议厂商调调味，做成水果或者牛排口味，不过看起来还没被采纳。”  
“当然，如果碰到供应站，或像样的占领区，就能做点正常人类吃的东西了。”咖啡煮熟，Andrew给每人倒上一杯。  
“我已经忘了上次喝咖啡是什么时候了。”Chris捧杯感叹，“说真的，你就不怕我们打劫你们吗？”  
“你们是聪明人，”Jesse抿口咖啡，“好好执行任务的收益比这辆车大多了。况且打算那么做，你们早就做了。正好两个人，你们可以轮流在前面开车。”

改装过的装甲车只有驾驶位上的一扇防弹窗，不过车外安装了360度监控，外面的实时画面分屏投射在墙壁的透明屏幕上。  
Chris在驾驶位附近发现一些明显不属于车主二人的物品，Jesse对此回道，“你当然不是我们雇佣的第一个人，希望你的运气和我们一样好。”  
道路损毁严重，汽车行进缓慢。为了赶路，通常Ben和Chris一人负责白天，一人负责晚上，然后再轮换。大多数时候都是Chris白天驾车，荒凉的西部戈壁连天，广袤沙漠里一丛一丛的黑影不是灌木而是干透的死尸，除此以外和末世前并没有太大区别。  
偶尔能看到远处遗留的污染处理塔，从目前的空气质量看，似乎还在勉强运作。  
直到他们开到曾经闻名世界的赌城。  
一栋栋集商场赌场和酒店于一体的巨型娱乐综合体，此时空无一人。装甲车从一个酒店门开进，从另一个酒店门开出。宏伟的摩天楼群基本只剩风化的框架，开近了能看到墙体上密密麻麻的弹孔和掉下来摔断的霓虹灯牌。  
仿佛在巨大的墓地中穿行。每一幢高楼都是顶天立地的墓碑，立在这座死城里。

“三天了，除了我们自己一个活人都没看见。”Chris坐在驾驶位上无聊地说。  
“沿途都是沙漠，以前就没人，现在更不会有了，就算是丧尸在这里也能被烤干。顺利的话，今天能遇到一个供应站，再开两天就有占领区了。”Jesse看着几天前收到的卫星图像说。通讯普遍中断，公司能调度的卫星也只有一部分还在工作，数据传输和覆盖都大不如前，他也不是很肯定。  
“是这个吗？”Chris指指监控屏幕上的一个小黑点问。  
视线里只有漫天的黄色沙漠，车上的远距离探测摄像头捕捉到了更远的景物。  
Jesse将取景框内的黑点放大，点点头，“应该是了。看看附近安不安全。”  
警戒心是末世每个人的随身物品，焦距进一步拉大后，果然发现了问题。  
屏幕中以供给站的石头房子为中心，十几个人躲在墙根后面，正在和一旁卡车后的另一伙人交火。  
“等他们打完再过去吧。”Jesse说。  
Chris减速，画面被调到最大，像看电影似的打发时间。  
看着看着却意识到好像哪里不对劲。  
“那是个omega吗？”和Jesse一起过来的Andrew问，甚至连专心保养武器的Ben也走到屏幕前。  
最大分辨率下画面已经有些失真。不过Chris也看出了墙边的一伙人里，有一个身影和旁边十几个举枪的壮汉截然不同。  
“是的。他们抢夺他。”Ben的语气非常肯定。  
随着汽车不断向前，画面越来越清晰，通过车前窗也能看到模糊的轮廓了。  
那个瘦弱的身影是个男性omega。屏幕中出现他的面部特写，褐色短发，脸上瘦到面颊凹陷，因此双眼显得更大，深深的双眼皮印痕，唇角带着天然的弧度，此刻神情木然的坐在一群奋勇开枪的男人中，手被向后绑着。  
Ben说的没错，两伙人在争夺他。  
娇弱的女性omega在末世几乎绝迹，体质更强韧的男性omega是这个时代最好的玩物。  
“我们要去救他。”盯着画面沉默许久的Chris突然说，说完自己都微微愣住了。  
Jesse若有所思的抱臂瞟他，“你是不是还没有自己的omega？听我说，好好工作攒钱，再做打算不迟。”  
“不，他说的对。”屏幕映进Andrew的眼睛里，折射出一种奇异的光，“我们要去救他。”  
Jesse翻个白眼，递给Andrew一个眼色，让他别捣乱。  
“我是认真的。看看他的样子，再看看他身边人的样子，会有什么事发生在他身上还用猜吗？”Andrew声音不大但是语气很坚定。  
“他们打了一阵了，我们现在过去趁他们两败俱伤速战速决，不会耽误太久。”Chris抬头帮腔。  
“你的工作是护送我们，不是看到什么管什么。”Jesse指指Chris，然后把Andrew拉到一边，压低音量几乎从牙缝里蹦出来说，“你忘了我们是怎么落到这个地步的？还要乱做主？”  
Andrew抿唇不语，偏头不去看他，眼睛里水光闪动，却倔强地不肯妥协。

监控中的战斗接近尾声，不管哪方获胜，对那个男孩来说都是绝路。  
Chris的鼻翼翕动了下，视线突然从屏幕上抽离。他做好了决定，重重踩下脚底的油门。  
“你在干什么？！”  
汽车在Jesse的质问声里，狠狠向前冲过去。

 

3.  
“你们不用下车，停在一边等，交给我们。”Ben整理下武器，对两位雇主说。  
包括Chris在内，都很意外这个看起来冷酷沉默到不近人情的男人会主动去救人。  
“难道你也看上那个omega了？”Jesse疑惑地问。  
Chris听到脸上表情短暂僵硬，飞快瞄了眼不置可否，走到门边随时准备下车行动的Ben。舔舔嘴唇，帮腔道，“说的对，你们在车里等不会有危险，我们很快回来。”  
距离越来越近，隐约能听到外面激烈的交火。  
“好吧。”Jesse看看又变回每次吵架或者冷战时一脸失望欲泣的Andrew，不希望两人好不容易缓和的气氛再度紧绷，妥协说，“400米外，5分钟。时间过了你们就自己走吧。”  
车停下来。隐形。两个全副武装的战士安静迅速接近子弹横飞的目标地点。车里的两人目不转睛盯着放大的监控画面。  
沙漠地区交起火来尘土飞扬，画面里有时便看不太清楚。Andrew犹豫着小声说：“那些人就是为了卖他赚钱，其实你可以把他买下来，就不用⋯⋯”  
Jesse不可置信看他，“你让我去买一个omega？认真的？”  
Andrew咬咬嘴唇不再说话，努力分辨烟尘四起中的战局。

Chris在Ben的掩护下顺利干掉躲在供应站后还击的猎手团。十几个人先后变成一具具尸体，被他们争抢的小omega低头坐在一堆尸体中间，Chris能感觉到自己接近他时对方的惊惧和警惕，然而很快又被认命替代，大概觉得落在谁的手里都一样，咬紧嘴唇抑制颤抖，并不去看来人什么样。  
“你别怕。”Chris本想轻声安抚，然而另一边枪声还没停，他不得不抬高音量，“我先带你去个安全的地方，之后想去哪里想做什么你自己决定。”  
一直低头的小家伙这时终于抬起脸，水亮的大眼睛里直白的全是意外和不解，还有几分无措慌乱。  
“你叫什么名字？”Chris利落割断他身上的绳索，把他扶起来问。  
“Se、Sebastian。”大概很久没说过话，声音里有些干涩低哑。他悄悄打量眼前年轻的alpha，在Chris看着他说自己名字时忙把视线移开。  
匆匆一瞥，不过从外形和气息判断这个枪法凌厉的年轻人是个alpha无误。Sebastian被他护在身前往一处什么都没有的空地上走，虽然不太相信他说的会放自己自由，但是感觉也不像对他有什么图谋。  
Chris的气息和眼神坦率纯粹，和那些既要把他卖个好价钱不敢真对他怎么样，又要找机会上下其手，肮脏粗鄙的雇佣兵们完全不一样。

枪声渐歇，Chris一边护着Sebastian走向装甲车，一边回头看了眼Ben那边的情况。在他的判断中，打劫的那伙人装备和准头尚可，不过以Ben的实力并不需要那么久。果然，Ben留了个活口，似乎在审问什么，Chris看过去时已经有了结果，双膝跪地的佣兵被一枪爆头。之后Ben把所有尸体集中到一起一把火点燃，防止他们感染病毒尸变。  
刚发生一场枪战，供应站大门紧闭一时是不打算开门了。Ben做完这些提枪大步走回装甲车上，平静得像什么也没发生。

车上，Andrew已经热了一杯牛奶递给刚被解救出来的Sebastian。或许同是omega的关系，在新环境里本能戒备恐惧，一句话也不说的Seb对Andrew的牛奶没有抗拒。  
也可能是真的饿了。  
Andrew把他安顿在车厢唯一的小卧室里，然后悄悄把Jesse叫到一边，让他也去楼上睡。  
“认真的？”Jesse一副“我就知道”的悲叹。  
Andrew看到他的反应有些愧疚，不过理智告诉他做了正确的事，“没办法，卧室没地方了，你就委屈下也睡枪塔吧，那里比较宽敞。”  
Jesse抱着自己的枕头被子爬到楼上去，躺下来自言自语，“好人都让你们做了，结果人捡来吃我的住我的，还要把我赶出去睡。没有这样的道理。”  
这晚轮到Ben开车守夜，Chris爬上楼梯，看到Jesse也睡在上面居然笑了出来，像戳Jesse伤口似的问他，“下面都安顿好了？Sebastian说他想去哪儿了吗？”  
Jesse躺在硬邦邦的地板上，全身一动不动，只有眼珠往旁边偏了偏，没回答他而是哼了句，“叫的可真亲热。”忽然想到既然他们这么坚持，那么救来的人的生活用度是不是应该从他们薪资里扣除。  
朝气蓬勃的年轻人像没听出他语气里的嘲讽，也找个角落窝下来，过了会儿还有点喜滋滋地对被赶出来的雇主说：“今天谢谢你，我们去的正及时。”  
仿佛做了好事身心都被洗涤，沉浸在纯粹的快乐里。这样的轻松快乐甚至感染到了其他人。  
地板很不舒服，Jesse换了个姿势，刚刚的想法也忘到了脑后。算了，我不是小气的人。他在行进的颠簸中昏昏沉沉想。

小卧室里没开灯，四周严丝合缝，连线光也透不进来。习惯了冷硬和脏乱，Sebastian在舒适的车厢里醒过来，还以为自己在做梦。  
入睡前洗了热水澡，喝了热牛奶，身下的床垫柔软富有香气，车厢里始终保持在最适宜人体的恒定温度。即使是梦也不会有这么美好。  
不知道这些人要把他带到哪里去，Sebastian全然忘了或者不相信那个救了他的alpha对他说的话。  
Chris。他想起来这个名字。奇怪的是，救他时那么凛然关切，把他带到车上后就没再和他说过话。Sebastian其实有点松了口气，能够继续躲在自我保护的外壳里，沉默地适应新环境。  
他不敢正眼去观察车上的人，不过小动物般敏锐的天性让他几天后对每个人都有了初步的了解。语速很快语气也不太友善的雇主，温柔甜美每天照顾他的omega同类，两人看起来似乎是一对。还有剩下两个高大强壮，战士般的alpha。  
这不是他熟悉的世界。  
他每天住在安全舒适的装甲车上，水源充足，食物都是他以前没见过的高级实验品，没人为难他，没人打扰他。实际上，甚至没人来找他说话，除了Andrew，几天过去，对他只有点头和摇头的回应依然充满耐心。他很感激。  
来到车上的第五天夜里，Sebastian第一次主动开口说话。他感觉到旁边的Andrew也没有睡着，迟疑着小声问：“你也是⋯⋯”  
Andrew等着他“是”的后面要问什么，等了会儿却没了下文，猜他大概是问自己的性征，难得他主动开口，便回道：“是的。”  
“哦⋯⋯”低软的声音停顿片刻，继续问，“那你是怎么留下来的？”  
“留下来？”Andrew不是很懂他的意思，坦白说，“我和Jesse已经订婚了，应该他在哪里我就在哪里了。”  
“那⋯⋯这是你自己选的么？”  
“选什么？我不是很懂你的意思啊。”Andrew笑着说，抱着身上的毛毯转身面向Seb，“你想问什么就尽管问好了。”  
“呃⋯⋯就是，你也是被他们⋯⋯”男孩支吾半天，不确定该用哪个字眼。  
不过说到这里Andrew大概猜出了他的意思，摇摇头，“我和Jesse是同学，这次我们本来是一起出来办事⋯⋯所以不是你想的那样，说到这里，你有想过之后有什么打算吗？”  
Sebastian被问住了。这个问题，以及许多和“计划”，“未来”一类的词沾边的问题，从来不在他的思考范围内。未来对他来说，就和此刻睁眼看到的一样——一整片粗糙茫然的黑暗。  
Omega们似乎对于情绪和感受都很敏锐，Andrew再次意会到了对方在想什么，好心建议道，“我们才刚认识，我这样说可能不太合适，不过现在情况特殊，alpha落单都很危险，何况是我们了，你好不容易获得自由，如果你想留下来我们当然欢迎，不过到了目的地总归是要分开的，关键还是找一个合适的能保护你的人。”Andrew试探着说到这里，见对方没有明显的反感，继续道，“你看，眼前就有两个很不错的选择。Ben和Chris在alpha中也是很出色的了，都有实力有样貌，不过我个人觉得还是Chris更适合你。不是说Ben不好，不过他太高大沉郁了，总让人觉得有点害怕。Chris和你年纪相近，更好相处，也很关心你，你真的可以考虑看看。”  
Sebastian听得脸上越来越热，小声问：“关心我？我怎么不觉得。”软软疑惑的鼻音穿过黑暗，隐约浮现些羞涩的味道。  
“当然了。他每天都来问我你的情况，你总把自己关在房间里，当然不知道啦。”  
“那也许，他就是你说的，善良好相处吧。”  
“咦？难道我猜错了，其实你更中意Ben？”  
“⋯⋯”Seb差点咬到自己的舌头，“你想的太远了。虽然他们看起来都是一个人，但可能未必真是这样⋯⋯”  
调笑他的Andrew撑起手臂问，“这是什么意思？”  
Seb不自觉微微嘟嘴，犹豫着该不该说，一脸“我的确知道点什么”，被催了两次，迟疑说：“有一次晚上我去喝水，路过工作台看到Ben好像在看什么，我不小心扫到一眼，好像是张照片，在一个小小的罗盘一样的东西里。不过他很警觉，发现有人就收起来了。”  
“哦⋯⋯”Andrew若有所思点点头，“所以，你不声不响，其实自己都观察好了哦。”  
“晚安。”Seb抱着毛毯转过身。  
黑暗中，Andrew看不到他是不是脸红到后颈上，也笑着回了一句晚安。  
面朝墙壁的Seb习惯性把自己蜷起来，觉得有些热也紧紧抱住自己，努力忽略身后藏到毛毯里都盖不住的笑声。

也许有人说的是对的。这一次，他不用再害怕了。

 

4.  
路过的供应站因为突发交火暂时关闭，Jesse的团队没有得到有效补充，只得绕路开往最近的另一个站点。  
路上遇到一次小规模的尸潮和游骑猎团，不过距离较远加上装甲车武装严密，两拨人相安无事擦肩而过，没有发生冲突。  
新站点位于哥伦比亚河入河口以南不远处，驶出严重干旱的沙漠地带，靠近西北部最大的一处B级占领区，自然资源和人口密度逐渐转优，在依照区域和排名编纂的末世地图上还有自己的位置和编号——WN-018，往来的行人这么称呼它。  
“比起供应站，这里已经像个初具规模的小镇了。”看到屏幕上远距离输送过来的图像，驾车的Chris说。  
图像中心是一处重建过的堡垒一样的小型建筑群，围绕一座污染处理塔而建，能看出天空原本的透明底色，而不是他们看了一路的浑浊的灰黄。  
各式改装过的越野车，卡车和房车有序停在堡垒外，不时有人从敞开的铁门中进出。Chris也将车泊在那里，Jesse和Ben下车查探并采买枪弹和其他补给品，他留在车上看守。  
两个omega当然和他一起留下来。  
Andrew在电脑前不知忙些什么，Chris走到在迷你吧台前倒水喝的Sebastian身后，低声问他，“Andrew说你想学射击？”  
Seb察觉有人走近，但是没想到会来和他说话，差点被水呛到，咬着杯子紧张点点头。  
身后的年轻alpha伸手越过他的肩膀，也给自己倒了杯水，自顾自就把教练的任务揽到自己身上，“在车上没法练，只能给你讲讲基本要点，再熟悉一下枪的构造，练练组装。”  
这些天Seb像熟悉了新环境的小动物，不时出洞活动，两人短短说过几句话，Chris大概觉得已经进入熟人范围了，毫不见外地说。  
Seb偷偷看了眼藏在电脑后面假装自己不存在的Andrew，脸颊鼓了下，被后面的人半贴着，热度往脸上烧，又胡乱点两下头。  
Chris还想再说点什么，出门的两个alpha满载回来，叫他过去帮忙。  
“竟然有这个。”他打开看不出颜色的帆布袋，拿出里面显眼的大容量C-Mag双弹鼓，“对付尸潮这个最合适，不过太费子弹，用的人越来越少了。”  
“里面的黑市很大，”Jesse把手里的袋子交给他，“还有很多不错的东西。但是已经不算是供给站，也是个被占领的小王国了。不过领主继续将这里对外开放，往来交易的人受到保护，收取的费用也相应更高，我们可以在这儿休整一天，再往前很多天就不能停了。”  
Chris挨个看了遍袋子里的枪，又看看坐到角落里的Seb，似乎在帮Seb选适合他的型号。  
被他看着的小omega不知有意还是无意，偏过头，只用泛红的耳廓对着他。

天色渐暗，难得到了一个安全，空气质量也不错的地方，晚饭搬到室外，车上的人除了在工作台前利用车上的卫星网络忙着什么的Ben，都下车到外面活动。  
Jesse下车前看了看Ben和他盯着的屏幕，招募他们前，他说过车上的设备可以随意使用，他相信他的防护措施很完善，不会被人看到什么，不过还是好奇Ben频繁使用在做的事。  
似乎是在调查什么，Jesse看着屏幕一角猜测。  
“放心，我不会看你的东西。”Ben像是脑后长了眼睛，没回头对Jesse说。  
“说的好像你想看就能看似的。”Jesse边说边关上了车门。

外面摆着一个小烤炉，几个人围着用新买的罐装食品做烧烤。  
虽然食材并不新鲜，烤过以后依然散发着焦香诱人的食物味道。  
Jesse接过Andrew为他烤好的一盘晚餐坐下来。停泊区内除了他们还有几辆车，车上的人同样在户外进餐。远处荒废遗弃的楼群后，渐变色的夕阳余烬一层莲灰一层粉灰铺到地平线上，和光线一同变淡。  
有人唱起歌，不太成调，像末世后酿造的劣质啤酒，味道不好，但是能醉人，庆祝自己又活过一天。  
Chris在讲以前在维和团训练营里的笑话，让抓来的丧尸负重做苦力，一个人在前面带着它们往前走。那时丧尸还很蠢，没什么分辨力，速度也不快，很好逗弄。讲到这里笑声慢慢停下来，心照不宣想到现在，依然研制不出病毒的解药，污染持续加重，资源持续减少，人类大概已没有未来可言。  
气氛忽然沉重。Andrew看看大家，笑笑说：“一直有实验室收购丧尸用于研究，说不定哪天就研制出抗体了。是不是？”他戳戳旁边的Jesse，让男朋友帮自己说点什么。  
Jesse飞快扯扯嘴角，挑下眉接道：“这个是真的，不过他们的研究目的是为了拯救人类还是利益考虑，就不知道了。”  
Andrew无奈看他一眼，默默在心里叹气，不知该怎么接。  
车门被从内打开，Ben沉默着从车里走出来。虽然他一句话没说，但是高大的体型和极有压迫感的气场让人很难注意不到他。正在聊天的几人给他腾出一大块地方，烤好的晚餐一并递给他。  
光线继续远退。  
路灯和城市遗留的其他设施早就停止工作，只有天上的星光和铁门漏出的一点灯光照亮。人人都像浸在黑沉的水里，面目不清。  
“有个问题我好奇很久了。”Chris摘下头上的黑色线帽，脸上浓密的胡须也剃短了些，蓝眼睛在夜里很亮，看着两位雇主问，“你们两个一看就是A级占领区里享受这个世界仅有的资源的上等人，为什么会出现在这里？”  
刚松散下来的气氛马上凝成一团聚在Jesse和Andrew身上。  
大眼睛的omega脸上的笑容不见了，咬住丰润的下唇不愿说话。  
“你是有什么误会。”Jesse听起来不太客气，看上去也是，“我们和你们并不熟，大家合作一场，没有必要知道家底，我也没问过你们⋯⋯”  
“是我不好。”Andrew抬头，语调微微扬起来。忽然安静一秒钟，他舔下嘴唇，声音低了下去，继续说，“我们到北线即将开通的商业通道考察，但是因为一件事吵了起来，我负气独自开车出走，没想到碰上突然爆发的战乱，他为了找我才跟过来。”  
他一开口Jesse就认命地闭上眼，等他说完低声对他说，“你不用说的。”  
“大家既然组成团队，命都拴在一起，不是应该有点基本的信任么？你什么时候才能不这么怀疑，少想一点自己？”Andrew也低声回他，口气却没因为压低音量有所缓和。  
“我的怀疑哪次不是对的？”  
Chris没想到自己随便一个问题眼见就要让两位老板吵起来，正想说点什么，Jesse突然认输地朝爱人摆摆手，转头没好气问他，“那你呢？枪法怎么练的？杀过很多人？”  
“枪法？这年头alpha会开枪不是很正常么？”Chris摸摸短刺的圆寸。  
Jesse没说话，颔首给他一个“你知道我指的是什么”的眼神。  
“好吧，如果你是指我的家底，那也很简单。家乡爆发尸潮，全家在迁徙的路上只有我活了下来，为了能活下去我报名了暴力维和团的训练营，幸运通过筛选，不过后来执行任务时和队伍失散，只好做佣兵混饭吃。”Chris耸耸肩说，“不然还能做什么。”  
“你们都很幸运。”一直默默吃东西，听他们说话的Sebastian小声说。声音不大，但在变得微妙的气氛里像股清泉。他低头谁也没看，大眼睛里映着些微弱的火光，“直到一年前，我都一直生活在地下城。被猎团抓住带到地上，是我第一次看见阳光。你们肯定没法想象吧？”他抬眼看看安静听他说话的人，不笑也像翘起来的唇角让人分辨不清他此时是否在笑。  
“能做什么？”Seb继续说，“我也想知道一个omega能做什么⋯⋯不过，我也很幸运，能够一再被救。在遇到你们之前，我还被救过一次。那次更危险，差点就被送到庄园里了，幸好在路上遇到一个好心人。当时完全没想到他这么厉害，因为⋯⋯”Seb顿住片刻，双眼里水光闪亮，出神地望着黑夜里的某处。“因为，他也是个omega。而且是个很漂亮的金发碧眼的omega，那么单薄，却一个人干翻了一支全alpha猎团，难以置信⋯⋯”  
“那个omega，具体长什么样？”  
听到突然插入的低沉嗓音，众人的目光反射性移到向来寡言的年长alpha身上。  
Ben低着头，双臂抵在腿上，肩膀更显得宽阔厚实，几乎与身后的黑夜融为一体。暗哑的嗓音有种穿透力，让人不自觉就想按他说的去做。  
Seb眨眨眼，回忆般喃喃说：“不高，瘦削，金发碧眼，下巴很尖，看起来年纪不大，但真是很厉害⋯⋯可惜为了救我，他大概⋯⋯”  
Seb说到这里忽然发不出声音。  
夜晚彻底降临，谁都没看清是怎么发生的。  
高大沉默的男人已经站到Seb面前，把坐着的omega像小猫似的提起来。他比Seb高出半头，壮硕一圈不止，Seb的双脚被迫离开地面，像片树叶悬在空中发抖。  
“你在哪儿遇到的他？都发生了什么？知不知道他之后的去向？”  
几人同车同吃同住大半个月，从来没见过沉稳从容，深不见底的男人有这么强烈的情绪起伏，一时都呆住了，谁也没说话。

 

5.  
“喂喂！冷静冷静！”  
Chris率先反应过来，从座位上站起来，做了个冷静的手势，上前试图让Ben松开被抓得快喘不上气的Sebastian。  
“这么激动干什么？你认识？”Jesse拍拍有点被吓到的Andrew，抬眼看向比所有人高出一截，此刻居高临下的高大alpha。  
Ben松开了手，盯紧猎物的掠食者眼神却没从脸色发白的小omega身上离开。他凝身站立，一身黑衣黑裤，雄壮宽厚的体型像黑夜里死神的投影，牢牢笼罩住无处遁形的细瘦男孩。  
Sebastian吓呆了，压倒性的alpha气场劈头盖脸淹没了他，哪怕在被一队alpha猎手围捕时都没有如此强烈的侵略性和压迫感。他本能的感到窒息，全身微微发抖，甚至无法抬脸回视头顶的目光。连一旁不相干的Andrew都被波及到，缩在男友怀里瞪大双眼。  
“别怕，你知道多少说多少就好。”Chris及时坐下来，从后面松松环住抖个不停的Seb，轻拍他的肩背安抚。  
“有话好好说，麻烦你收敛一下。”出于alpha之间竞争的天性，瞬间过载的信息素让另外两个alpha同样感到不适，Jesse克制冲动，提醒他。  
几秒钟的失态后，一贯不动声色的男人恢复沉稳的本色。躁动的气流逐渐退潮，静谧的夜色再度星光流转。  
夜深人静。

一串机械落锁声后，装甲车厢里一阵诡异的安静。几个人很少同时出现在起居间里，其中还有两个高大魁梧的alpha，空气都像被挤走，沉闷，凝滞。站着的两位雇主对视一眼，又扫了遍低头抱着自己坐在小沙发上的Sebastian，坐在旁边看起来很想安抚他，又不知道在犹豫什么的Chris，以及忽然事不关己靠墙站着的Ben，不打算再逼问，但也没有罢手的意思。  
“似乎有人认识救了你的人，你还记得什么能说说么？”虽然这事和他们没什么关系，不过Andrew想既然是在他们的车上，总要有人说点什么，于是弯腰温和地在omega同伴耳边说。  
低柔的声音和毫无攻击性的信息素味道有安抚力量。Sebastian隐在阴影里的脸动了下，舔舔干涩的嘴唇，偷偷斜眼看向旁边。视线里只有黑色的裤脚和皮靴，几分钟前不加掩饰的威慑余韵仍笼罩着他，他不敢再向上看，吞口口水小声说，“当时发生的很快。我被装在一个麻布袋里，什么也看不见。”  
男孩的声音陷进回忆里，脸依然低垂着看不到表情，胸前干净的T恤上氤开几颗大滴的水渍。恐惧于自己的回忆，却不得不去回想，几乎哽咽着继续说，“车上很颠簸，平常他们会隔几个小时用被水泡开的压缩饼干喂我一次，但是那天开了很久也没停下来。我忘了多久没吃过东西，也没有水喝，意识都快不清楚了。半昏半醒时，突然听到几声很近的爆炸声，汽车剧烈震颤几下，天旋地转，似乎翻车了⋯⋯”

耳边的声响杂乱，爆炸声，枪声，汽车燃烧声，以及暴躁的粗口和咒骂声。Seb有一阵像沉进海底，又像盘旋着从空中跌落。断断续续的字句逐渐在他的脑海中成形，让他意识到，这辆牢固的改装车被人盯上遭抢了。  
在末世抢劫很常见，对这个猎团却并不是。一队装备精良的七人alpha小队押送这辆车十余天，眼见要到地方交货，突然遇到变故。  
手脚都被绑着，Seb躺在麻袋里不能动，不会儿有人解开袋口的封绳，一束强光照进来，常年不见阳光的男孩眯起眼，直到被扶着从麻袋里钻出来，才看清救了他的人。  
灿烂的金色短发，下颌尖俏，通透的蓝眼睛和明亮的甜笑让人很容易卸下防备。而且他比Seb还要矮几公分，虽然闻起来不明显，不过纤细的体格加上各方面特征明显是一个omega。  
“你还好吗？可以自己走吗？”他问Seb。  
饥渴以及虚弱，Seb脸色很白，大眼睛下两个乌青的黑眼圈，他还没完全搞懂发生了什么，茫然地习惯性点点头，非常顺从的样子。  
运送他的改装卡车果然翻车了，后车厢正在着火，烧焦的机油味令Seb空荡的胃部一阵阵作呕。他嗫嚅着刚想问能不能吃点东西或者喝点水，卡车驾驶室里传出几声兹拉的噪音，然后是对讲机里的说话声。Seb没听懂那是什么语言，眼前大他几岁一身武装的omega偏头细听，脸上的笑容不见了，轻轻抿住下唇。Seb看着他小巧的侧脸，咽下想说的话。  
“他们在附近还有别的同伙。没听到应答那些人要过来了。”金发甜心抬头对Seb说，伸手指向一栋倒塌的建筑，“向北二十英里有个废弃的教堂，你走到祭台，凹下去的地板下有条地道，里面是我们的一个安全屋，有储备的干粮和武器。你去那里等我，我引开这边的人就去找你，带你去个安全的地方。”  
远处汽车引擎的轰鸣渐渐逼近，听起来不止一辆，果然顺着损毁的洲际公路，隐约能看见从地平线疾速驶来的悍马军用SUV。  
金发omega边说边脱下身上的光学斗篷给Seb披上，语速很快，但是条理分明，吐字清晰，不慌不忙地讲述要点，仿佛只要按他说的做就不会有任何问题。  
说完，他塞给Seb一个应急包，然后跳上旁边一辆单人全地形车。看见Seb还站在原地发愣，朝他喊了声“快跑！”目送Seb的身影隐进燥热的空气里，回头看了眼身后驶近的追兵，猛踩下油门。

“那声刺耳的油门轰鸣，还有不久后，另一队车扬长而去的呼啸声，是我最后听到的有关他的声音。”Seb从两手间抬起脸，嗡嗡的鼻音带着绵软的哭腔说道，“我不知道他的名字，为什么不顾一切救我。后来我走了一天，找到了他说的那个教堂，在安全屋里等了他三天，他一直没出现。”

地下光线幽暗，三天后安全屋的铁门被从外开启，团身蜷在角落里的Seb以为是那个人来找他汇合，高兴地抬起脸，却看到一队孔武有力的alpha猎团。

“我不知道他们是怎么发现那里的，那之后我数不清被转了几次手，直到遇到你们。所以我也不知道那个omega怎么样了，多半是因为救我⋯⋯”  
“Matt。他叫Matt。”Ben打断他自责地低泣，抱臂靠墙站在几人之外，强大的气场却像阴云般覆盖住每一个人，“他们小队被派去解救北线遭遇战乱的难民，执行任务一周后，全队失联。我去了信号最后一次记录到他们的地点，在附近找到了他留下的暗号，我相信他没有出事，但是后来线索断了。以他的性格，失去队友，没有后援，孤身一人也会继续该死的营救工作。我找了他两个月，没有好消息。你想知道他为什么不顾一切要救你？”  
安静的车厢内没有人说话，几人盯着自己的脚尖，交握的双手，或者车内随便摆放的静物，好似想逃脱让人不安的压抑气氛，注意力却全在Ben低沉有力的话语里。Sebastian也是，不知不觉抬起头，望向刻意收敛依然散发戾气的高大男人。  
Ben却没有看他。他谁也没看，想要置身事外的姿态，语气里却是掩饰不住的在意。“他要救你，是因为像你这样没被碰过，干干净净的omega，一旦被人捉住卖到狩猎场或者拍卖会上，你无法想象会有什么事情发生在你身上。”说到这里，越来越低醇嘶哑的嗓音忽然停顿，男人睥睨锐利的目光终于从几人身上扫过，几秒钟后，冷冷继续道，“你们都无法想象，一个没有失贞的omega，或者身负机密的omega被捉住，会遭遇什么。”

 

*  
Matt再次从那个噩梦里醒来。半边身子发麻，好似失去知觉。眼前因为供血不足像陷进黑色的浓雾里，睁开眼也什么都看不见。不过他知道过一会儿就好了，于是把眼睛睁大，蓝到透明的双眼像失焦的盲人瞪着漆黑的，浓雾一样的天花板，好似梦里一次比一次高涨的海水，悬在眼前，随时会淹没他。  
Matt梦见小时候最后一次去旧金山。  
那时加州还没有整块沦陷，太平洋和墨西哥湾还有没有连成一体。他站在诺布山上眺望逐渐被淹没的湾区海岸线。最近两周他常做这个梦，并且每梦见一次，梦里汹涌的海水就高涨几分，淹没了海湾，淹没了市区，后来到半山腰，再过不久终会一次次淹没他。  
身上的麻刺感和视线里的海水一起褪去。房间里没有灯也没有窗，不过在黑暗中呆久了其实能看到一些轮廓。Matt望向门口。  
即使是在这里，他依然保持着良好稳定的生物钟。他在心里默数，数到300时房门咔哒咔哒一道道开锁，门外走廊里的灯光在地板上画出一个扇形，两个Beta守卫踩着那片光亮走进来，一人一边抓住他的手臂。  
Matt的双眼骤然碰到光本能合上，闭着眼走过狭长幽静的走廊，被带进一间全白的好似实验室的地方。  
里面空空荡荡，只有中间一台带束缚功能的手术椅。  
Matt被按坐在上面，手脚拷上合金锁，一旁穿着无菌服的Beta实验员推偏他的脸，露出白皙优美的脖颈，另一手中的针管熟练扎进颈静脉里。  
Matt配合地一动不动，视线里是自己白色的棉布衣裤，刷成白色的墙壁和水泥地面，手术椅脚在最后反射着白亮的冷光。  
针管里的药液含有松弛剂和催情剂，目的是让被捉住的omega无力反抗，好好体会被触发的热潮期。  
冰凉的液体从脖颈缓缓流进Matt身体里，很快混进血液传遍全身。迄今为止，Matt都没有什么特别难受的体会，于是每天都被加大剂量。  
之前接种的强力抑制剂效力还没过，不过他知道，自己坚持不了多久了。

 

6.  
“过了末世后最动乱的前几年，各占领区逐步稳定形成规模后，新世界诞生，新世界中的新秩序诞生。权利从被资本掌控，变成被资源掌控。所谓新秩序，就是前所未有的屈服于生存本能，为了生存，不择手段。”  
高大的男人贴墙站着，黑色作战服仿佛与冰冷的金属壁板融为一体。他说的话侥幸还活在这个世界上的人，人尽皆知，甚至亲身经历体验过，在生存面前，人性消失到和动物一样，能有多卑微屈从就有多卑微屈从。本以为已经习以为常，然而此时听了，却没来由感到愤怒转而悲哀。  
没有人说话。  
“人口锐减后，贩卖omega是现在最暴利最奢侈的生意。越是接近高级占领区，这个生意的市场越繁荣。”Ben继续说道，“饲养庄园，狩猎场，养殖场，等等。被抓到的omega被送到这些类似于中转站的地方，其中没被标记过，甚至没被占有过的尤其值钱，场主会用各种手段把他们调教得符合市场口味。这些地方极其隐蔽并且有流动性，不过Matt和他的队伍依然从中救出过很多人。同为omega，他们有自己的情报网，安全屋和联络点，可以说，他们是omega贩卖黑市的头号敌人，如果Matt被他们抓住⋯⋯”  
低沉的男音在这里停住。  
不断挡人财路，且身为一个omega，掌握了大量的情报机密。会被怎样逼供折磨，想到这里，没人愿意再想下去。  
“但是不一定吧？”Chris摸了把脸上蓄起的胡茬问，“被抓只是猜测，没有确凿的证据。Seb并没有亲眼看到。”  
“我说了，我找了他两个月，从他失联的地方开始，问了战乱爆发时的目击者，路过的猎手，omega，以及附近的市场信息。各种消息结合来看，他不但被抓住了，而且很有可能被卖到了一家庄园里。”  
Jesse猛然抬头，电光火石间一些画面划过他的脑海，眼前这个看起来不近人情的alpha为什么会去救不相干的人，救完之后没有立即返回而是留个活口问话，还有在他的车厢里使用他的电脑和网络在查寻什么。他恍然瞪着Ben问：“这就是你接受雇佣的目的？利用便利寻找你的omega？”  
Ben对他刺探打量的目光视若无睹，一点没有被戳破后的不自在。  
“不过我还是不明白。”Andrew听完疑惑地问，“如果真要救人的话，为什么还要加入我们浪费时间？就算我们能提供一些便利，但是这些事凭你自己也不是做不到吧？”  
一直面无表情的高大男人脸上终于出现一丝游移。他的目光穿过几人，“因为，”他说，锐利的目光落在一个人身上，“我需要帮手。”  
最后一句他看着Sebastian说。

 

*  
房间的墙壁门板很薄。Matt时常能听到其他omega被拖过走廊时挣扎的喊叫声，颤抖的哭泣声，或者拖回来时难以自制的淫浪的呻吟声。  
此处主人大概是故意这么做。每次有人被拖回来后，即使塞进房间里，全走廊仍能听到他高亢渴求的声音和动作，绝望地哀求和呜咽，直到越来越多的omega被他影响，把他的声音淹没。  
此起彼伏的悲痛低泣蔓延到各个墙角，天花板上，像海浪侵蚀岩壁，退潮后留下黏稠的腐蚀的，心死的哀声。  
没有灯也没有窗，门被锁上后Matt在模糊的，介于透明和胶质间的黑暗里，反复听着这些声响。下一个接种期马上就到了，他能感受到体内的抗体一天比一天失效。早晚他会变成走廊声浪里的一员，运气好的话被卖给某个领主或者富商，运气不好大概活不到爬上押运车，就先被这里的守卫搞死。  
“嘿，昨天押运怎么样？”到了守卫换班时间，两个人不加掩饰的交谈传进Matt房间里。  
他住在最边上的房间，守卫进出常停在他门口闲聊。问话的人尾音里带着要滴出口水的淫邪之意，另一个人轻佻笑了声回应他，“昨天送走的是这里最乖的小婊子，我在车上让他不要出声，他自己捂住嘴张开腿乖乖给操，才成年没多久，水多皮肤滑，啧啧。”  
Omega们被抓进来后先要根据外貌，年龄，成熟度和性经验等进行评估分拣，被评为最优级的特等品会被保护起来不允许随便碰触，以保证买主的权益，避免他们在其身上闻到别的alpha或者Beta的味道扫兴。会有最低级的劣等品专门犒劳所有守卫，供他们把玩。但这只是理论上，打定心思的守卫有各种各样的办法搞上自己心仪的猎物。  
“呵，小婊子们有几个不乖巧的？这种操多了挺没意思，那种烈性的，敢拿枪指着alpha，像猎手一样杀过人的，金发的⋯⋯”  
走廊下流的交谈继续，Matt听到他的房门被特意轻敲几下。  
意有所指的话像正对着他的门扔给他，“这样的omega，操起来才带劲。”  
Matt猛然从床上坐起来，渐长的金色前发不住在眼前晃动。没有光，到处都是阴影，前发下看向自己两脚间的湛蓝双眼，在阴影的阴影里。  
外面的说话声告一段落，两个守卫压低的充满回味和畅想的淫笑声渐行渐远。  
整条走廊慢慢安静下来。  
没有直接的眼神和信息素接触，不必屈服于自然法则既定的本能。坐起来的Matt很快冷静下来，他们一时还不敢对他怎么样，所有人都知道他和这里其他的omega不一样，轻易碰不得。  
因为他是难得实验品。  
他接受过前政府研发的最新型抑制剂疫苗，市面上连它的仿制替代品都没有，除了研发和实验相关人员，没人知道这种疫苗的效力，持久力，对哪种类型的信息素免疫，等等等等。被抓住的这些天来，Matt天天到这里的实验室报道，被注射了各种含量类型的诱导催情剂，迄今为止对方依然一无所获。  
此外，他还是地下黑市的一致公敌，对他累加的悬赏超过了拍卖场上omega的最高价，他掌握的对付人口黑市的机密情报，一旦被反掌握，对他的维和团队将是致命一击。已经有数个他手下的omega被逼供吐出情报，Matt走上他们的路只是迟早的事。  
还有一点，虽然Matt已经过了三十岁，但神奇的是，他还没有被标记过。  
所有因素加在一起，让Matt的价值扶摇直上，绝不是普通的omega可以相比。

Matt在无止境的黑暗中也曾问过自己，到现在是否依然不后悔没有让Ben标记他。  
他也不知道。  
Ben是会让所有omega为他疯狂的类型，高大，强壮，英俊，聪明，身手不凡，在最精明强干的alpha里仍是最出色耀眼的。他很幸运地和Ben从小一起长大，有无数机会让Ben爱上他。但是，每天有那么多他的omega同伴被猎捕贩卖，甚至虐待残害，他没有时间停下工作，孕育两人的后代。  
“无论发生什么，千万不要告诉我你后悔。”  
被关进来什么都做不了后，他当然会时常想起Ben。在还没有分化性征时就互相暗许，假期宿舍里的第一次结合，到后来他向Ben偷学顶尖雇佣兵需要掌握的技能。  
以及两人不欢而散的最后一次见面。  
不被标记就不会有怀孕生产的问题，但是也相应的会有很多风险。Ben告诉他任何时候都不要说后悔。而他也是这么决定的。  
他不后悔。  
但是不代表他不会想念自己的alpha。  
I can barely speak  
Black and white bed sheets  
Pressure on my lips, I'd die for just one kiss  
Wake, I can't resist, could I be dreaming this  
You're in my heart, in my heart, in my head  
You're in my heart, in my heart, in my head  
You're in my heart, in my heart, in my head

然而将自己送进险境的我，该如何回到你的身边。

*  
“如果你真的感激他救了你，想要回报他的话，”Ben一边说一边向目光锁定的小omega走近，“现在你有个机会帮我救他。”  
Sebastian坐在沙发椅上，听到男人的话瞪大水光泛滥的双眼，再次被仿佛钢板一样有形的alpha信息素笼罩，一动不能动。  
“什么机会？怎么救？”Chris突然站起来，拦住走向Sebastian的高壮男人。Ben是他的前辈，他一向敬重对方，然而此时他看向Ben的眼神却充满怀疑和不好的预感。  
Chris是对的。  
Ben停住，眼神依然牢牢盯着惊讶和茫然的Sebastian，“根据排查后的消息，我相信Matt被抓进了这一带的某个地下庄园里。我需要你帮我确定庄园的具体位置。”  
“怎么确定？”不安的预感加重，Chris抢先问。  
“那种地方除了熟客和自己人，外面的人只有omega能够进去。”Ben的眼神持续变得锐利，以及幽暗，“你要再被抓住一次。”  
“荒唐！”Chris摘下线帽扔进沙发里，“再被抓一次？你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“这样真的可以吗？”过了几秒反应过来，Sebastian咬着嘴唇小声问。  
Chris不可置信地看向他。  
“等下，等下。”气氛再次变得紧张，Jesse被Andrew推出来说话，“这不是闹着玩的。在确定你的判断是否准确前，我还有个问题。”他顿了下，见没人有异议，继续说，“你们把这个omega说的那么厉害，你确定他真的被抓住了吗？就算被抓住，他是不是有办法逃出来？他也是你们维和团的人？现在还有战斗组织接收omega？”  
Jesse一贯语速很快，没有停顿问了一连串问题。  
“机械师。”Ben听到最后面无表情的脸上竟然隐隐透出一丝温情和笑意，“他是机械师。维和团里唯一接受omega的部门。”

 

7.  
“机械师的工作讲求迅速，准确，灵巧。因此力量不足却更细腻的omega也能胜任。”斜倚墙壁的高大男人继续道，“Matt是最出色的，alpha们都比不上他。大家都说他天生是座秤，配制炸药的比例，用量，分毫不差，一眼就知道该用什么成分多少剂量。呵。”Ben笑了声，习惯性摸衣袋找烟，转念想到车上禁烟。手又放回去，舌尖轻轻舔湿薄唇，“他们太小看他了。爆破只是其中一项，自制枪械，射击，修理改装，所有需要用到双手和大脑的工作，他全都在行。他是最棒的。”似乎忘了这句话他刚刚说过，男人又重复了一遍。  
“那个什么维和团，好像很厉害的样子？”打量一圈其他几人都毫无疑义，过了几秒，Sebastian弱弱地小声问。  
“暴力维和团是末世后最有影响力的维和组织，行动高效，成员堪比顶尖雇佣兵，筛选和训练都非常严格。当然，酬劳待遇也不是其他组织可以比的。”Chris对他说。  
“说是最有影响力，”Jesse抬头笑了下，犀利的语速和音调说什么都有股嘲讽味道，“难道不是因为乱世人人自保，只有这个组织还把世界和平挂在嘴边么？至于是否真和其他借机敛财的组织有所区别，就不得而知了。”  
“你这么说什么意思？”年轻的alpha蹙眉，“虽然我加入的时间不长，只执行过三次任务，但是我保证每次我们都千真万确前往动乱地区镇压武装势力，解救当地难民。最后一次在北境商线，几乎全队牺牲⋯⋯”  
Chris看起来对过去隶属的组织有很深的归属和荣誉感，神色间越说越难掩激动。  
“外界的怀疑很合理。这个时代怎么可能还有人大公无私，舍己为人呢？”多日相处，人人都能听声音判断出说话的人。几人的视线转向Ben，后者却没看他们，“但是的确还有。当然腐败，堕落，借机谋私也有。Matt领导的营救小组一直被克扣预算，他不得不自己想办法，向组织外筹款。”  
一直安静听他们说话的Andrew轻微瞪大双眼，小鹿似的大眼睛折射顶灯晕黄的光，刹那间神采流转，轻声问，“他的全名是什么⋯⋯”  
Ben的眼神终于转过来，打量他动动薄唇：“Matt Damon。”  
“⋯⋯上次我和你们说，我们吵了一架然后我负气出走，但是没有说我们为什么吵架，对不对？”Andrew咬咬下唇迟疑地说，丰润的嘴唇沾上一片水光。  
Jesse手放到他腿上，“现在说这个干什么？”  
“我们吵架是因为Jesse发现公司里有笔钱对不上帐，”Andrew不顾他的阻止继续说，“我告诉他，那笔钱是我转走的，以后会想办法还上。”接着他转向自己的alpha，“那时不管你怎么问我都没再说那笔钱的去向，现在我告诉你⋯⋯”  
Jesse看着他认真的双眼，心里浮现一个不可思议的大胆猜想，却不愿相信那是真的，半长的卷发摇晃，然而他的omega接下来的话印证了他。  
“我全捐了。”  
Andrew说得毫不犹豫，毫不后悔，“开始我以为是重名，但是没想到这么巧。之前我也捐助过其他的omega营救或者保护组织，不过就像你们知道的，这个时代没有几个人还在为别人着想，他们绝大部分或者收到钱就再也联系不上，或者交不出清晰的收支报告，以及其他能证明专款专用的证据。只有Matt不是。虽然我们从没见过，但是他一直有发给我他们的工作进展，救出来多少人，每月的支出清单，多少用于购买武器装备，多少用于食物，还有建造安全屋。但是因为缺乏妥善的安置地点和措施，omega被救出来后很大几率会再被抓住。所以他们想建一个能让omega们自给自足的农场，但是成本很高，没被污染的土地，可生长的谷种，建造材料，还有可靠的安保等等，都需要大笔资金。他们要的很急，我一时凑不上，就先从公司帐上转走一笔。”  
Jesse放在他腿上的手攥成拳，许多思路忽然理顺，他恍然问，“这不是你第一次挪用公款了对不对？只不过前几次数额没那么大，你能及时填补上⋯⋯”  
“没错。平常我都能用自己的薪金和股息填平，没想到这次这么仓促，数额也大。”  
“你为什么不问问我再决定？为什么不告诉我？你知不知道这种组织就是个无底洞！这个世界已经糟糕至此，你再做什么都无法挽回！你要捐多少才满意？打算把整个公司都捐进去吗？”一瞬间被点燃的Jesse蹭地站起来，虽然身材不算高大，但是语速和做惯上位者的气势依然不容忽视。  
与Jesse的激动，甚至愤怒相反，Andrew平稳得像面镜子，光滑，柔和，驯良，每个人都被他映照得清晰可鉴。  
他沉静地看着Jesse。  
“这就是为什么我不告诉你。”

 

*  
漆黑的房间里照进一束白光，Matt忙站起来。  
房间不大，两步就走到门口。门上送餐的小窗从外打开，送进一份末世常见的压缩配餐和一杯清水。在守卫戴着隔离手套的手要从窗口退出去时，Matt突然握住他的手腕。  
“想进来吗？”Matt放低音量和语调，隔着一扇铁门问外面的人。  
他算好了，今天是上次在他门口聊天说要操哭他的那个守卫值班。好色，易冲动，又很爱自作聪明，很适合作为这次的目标。  
听到Matt的问话，对方愣了一秒，然后传来一声不怀好意的低笑。不等他开口说什么，Matt又说：“你知道怎么解决监视器的问题。一个小时或者两个小时，很简单不是吗？当然，我不会出声，作为交换，只想要一包白砂糖。”  
这个要求不算过分，太多omega愿意为了一顿饭出卖自己。砂糖虽然是稀缺品，不过以庄园守卫的收入和便利，完全在接受范围内。

窗口合拢，光线消失。Matt重新坐到漆黑的床上，双手交握，左右食指无意识轻碰，分开，再碰上，再分开。盘算好整个过程，心里默数的时间正好过了一小时，走廊上传来脚步声。  
开锁声。  
门板开启声。  
光线骤亮，Matt闭上眼。  
带着酒气和汗臭的alpha信息素很快充斥小小的囚禁室。  
光亮熄灭。  
“是你先尝，还是我先尝？”守卫合上房门，别有意味地转身问Matt。全值班室都在谈论这个金发omega，说他来头有多大，看上去有多火辣。其实也不过如此，没人能熬过地下庄园里的调教手段，再贞烈的omega也不例外，只是时间问题。  
守卫挥挥手里的一罐砂糖，想说，不如你一边吃糖，我一边吃你，你看怎么样？  
然而他忘了一件事。从外面突然进到全黑的房间里，双眼一时不能适应，他只听到轻微的气流摩擦声，身上的冲锋枪从他手里滑开，还没反应过来后脑就遭遇一记猛击，粗壮的身体毫无反抗倒在地上。

Matt迅速绑好他的手脚，把他身上所有物品一件件翻出来放到床上，翻到裤袋里的一叠避孕套，终于绽开一抹淡淡的微笑。  
他手下的速度很快，但是平稳，一丝不乱。不到两分钟，小床上摆满从守卫身上拿下来的随身物品，钱夹，钥匙，军刀，避孕套，手铐，冲锋枪，手枪，还有一包巧克力。  
Matt一边吃巧克力，一边取出枪里的弹匣和弹匣里的子弹。金黄的弹壳即使在黑暗里也散发微光，Matt把子弹放在眼前端详片刻，果然是高级的军需品，内部填装的发射药是烈性炸药黑索金。满意点点头，Matt将子弹一粒粒倒插进枪口，白皙的手灵巧一拧，拔出弹头，倒出里面的火药。  
四十发子弹里收集的火药与白砂糖配比混合，Matt熟练地分成一模一样整整齐齐的一份一份，用避孕套密封好。然后拿出藏在床底的三天份晚餐。  
溶于水后变得黏稠的压缩饼干此刻已经半干，被当做外皮裹住调配后的高爆炸药，依然一模一样，整整齐齐。  
Matt站起来，收拾好铺满一床的完成品，用守卫身上搜出的钥匙打开房门。  
走廊上光线刺眼。  
Matt眯眼享受了一会儿，然后回头看了眼此刻被做了手脚的监视器。  
经过守卫的打点，狭长的白色走廊里除了Matt空无一人。成串的钥匙随着他的步伐互相碰撞，清脆的金属声。  
他打开了所有房门。

 

*  
深夜，车厢里终于归于黑静。  
在两位老板爆发更严重的冲突前，Chris及时中止谈话，劝大家早点休息。这晚谁也不用开车，Jesse和Chris睡在楼上枪塔，Ben守着楼下警戒。  
夜晚静谧，但是Chris没有睡实，一整晚的信息轰炸让他有种不安和后怕的预感，加上晚饭是久违的烧熟的食物，还喝了酒，胃里很胀，仿佛被酒精催动的全身血液都集中到了胃部。翻来覆去一阵，他起夜打算去趟楼下的卫生间。  
透过上下楼梯的方形窗口，他看到楼下开着一盏夜灯，正准备爬下去时，有人从他眼前经过。  
褐色微卷的蓬松短发，是Sebastian。  
这么晚他没有睡。Chris侧耳跟上他的脚步。  
没多久，Chris听到了隐约的说话声。很明显，Sebastian走向了Ben。

 

8.  
“你说的，‘有机会救他’⋯⋯是什么意思？要怎么做？”  
夜晚静谧，只有设备运作的轻微嗡鸣。Sebastian带着鼻音的低软问话声经过走道，吧台，工作台，和昏暗的光线一同漏进车顶窗口。  
Chris要迈下去的脚步不自觉顿住了。  
等了几秒钟，低沉的男音才缓缓开口，似乎之前一直在打量主动找上门的omega，也许两人眼神交流一阵。那简直是一定的。  
“下午在黑市里，第二个猎手证实半个月前有个金发碧眼身手不凡的omega被卖进依附月光盆地的地下交易庄园RD-5，当然，人人都知道它的存在，却不知道具体位置。”  
Ben说到这里，斜眼扫到Sebastian一脸迷茫，嘴唇张开道缝隙，像是有什么疑问犹豫着该不该问，该怎么问。他停下来，转身面向矮他半头瘦弱一圈的年轻男孩，“月光盆地是西部等级最高的占领区，RD-5自然就是西部最有规模的交易市场。”哪怕在末世前，西部地区的自然条件和资源物产和东部比都相对匮乏，末世后只有月光盆地一带幸运地被保留下来，其他有名的高山，森林，以及湖泊，同世界大部分地区一样，只剩一片焦土。  
“要找到RD-5没有别的办法，只能用你做导航。”Ben低头看着Seb说。  
站在食物链顶端的掠食者压低的视线和他周身的信息素像森林狩猎中最好用的箭和网。距离太近，即使alpha刻意收敛，Sebastian仍感到膝盖发软。他睁大双眼，艰难退后一步。  
他后退，面前的男人亦往前跟紧，盯住他脸上变化的表情进一步说明，“你要再被抓到一次，引导我找到那里，一起把你们救出来。”  
“我⋯⋯”  
“风险巨大，一旦营救失败，你去了就回不来了。你不用急着回答，想清楚。”  
Ben说完便转身回到他暂歇的沙发上。  
像乌云国境，逼仄的低气压瞬间散去。Seb擦擦眼睛，依然有一阵脚底像凝固住，无法移动。

按照订好的行程，第二天一早再采购一次补给品他们就要启程前往下一个目的地。这次路程遥远多险，数日后才会抵达最近的安全中转站。  
Jesse和Ben起得很早，收拾简单的行装准备去堡垒里的黑市。两人一前一后下车，理应留在车上照看两个omega的Chris却跟下来，叫住了Ben。  
“怎么？”Ben转头问。他又穿上了黑色的冲锋风衣，戴着墨镜，肃杀的死神气息白天也让人打冷颤。  
Chris看着他返身走回来，到自己面前方压低声音问：“你昨晚是认真的？”  
Ben没有马上回话，眼神被挡在墨镜后面，一贯的面无表情。  
Chris从他的墨镜反光里看到了一夜未眠的自己，满眼血丝，脸上的胡茬又长长一截。“把别人当成自己救人的工具？他好不容易才逃出来，你让他再回到那个噩梦里？这么心安理得吗？”  
一开始，Chris还有些犹豫。对方是他敬重的前辈，但是看到Ben一脸平静毫无愧色，他说着揪住了Ben的衣领。  
料想很少有人敢在这个强大的alpha面前这么无礼，不过Ben却没生气，相反，他轻轻挑起一侧唇角，问：“你以什么立场来和我说这些？以为救了他，他就是你的了吗？”

 

Chris站在车旁的空地上踢脚下的碎石子。  
接下来有两三天时间都不能下车，两个omega趁这个时间也出来活动放松。  
Sebastian一直低着头，Andrew和他说话都显得心不在焉。没发现Chris盯着他看了好一阵，不知不觉走到了他身后。  
Andrew手肘捅捅Seb，很配合地走远几步。  
Seb双眼浮肿，似乎前一夜也没睡好，歪头看着Chris，等他先开口。  
“车停下来就睡不好了吗？”Chris从胡子下面挤出个笑。  
“嗯？”Seb微微嘟起嘴，困惑地回视他。  
“习惯了车一直晃动前进。”Chris做了个开车的手势，很快又放下来，“那⋯⋯就是因为别的原因没睡好了。我听到了你们昨晚的谈话，抱歉，不是故意的。但是希望你能谨慎考虑。”  
Seb听到了然地张了下嘴，却不知道该说什么，又慢慢合紧。  
“你感激他救了你，但是也没必要冒这么大险⋯⋯”Chris认真又说，“万一没能成功，不但没救出来他，把你也搭进去，那他当初不就白因为救你被抓进去了吗？”  
“所以呢？就不去试试了吗？那是不可能的。”垂下头的Seb应声抬头说。  
“为什么不可能？”  
“Ben说这是唯一救他的机会⋯⋯他和我不一样，如果能把他救出来，他将来还会再救出许多许多人。他已经被抓住很多天了，我没有很多时间考虑。Ben告诉我了有多危险，我都了解，不过⋯⋯”  
“不过你已经决定要听Ben的了？”Chris皱眉打断他，又想到刚刚Ben质问自己的以什么立场替Seb说话。我没有，Chris想，那你更没有。于是脱口说，“去救他的omega？你好好听清楚，你要去救的是他的omega⋯⋯你、你不会爱上他了吧？”  
“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯”Seb的大眼睛里要瞪出水，震惊的表情像刻进脸上，委屈得要哭出来，“你说什么呢⋯⋯”  
“你们在干什么？还不赶紧回车上！”  
尴尬僵持的两个人听到Jesse的声音错开互望的视线。太阳渐升，清静的车场不知不觉停进新一批过路客，来往的大都是虬劲结实的alpha，不住往他们这边打量。Andrew正被Jesse推进车里，Chris反应过来，两个年轻omega呆在外面这么久很容易成为别人眼中的目标，一旦他们表现出弱势，那些虎视眈眈的猎团会毫不犹豫向他们出手。  
Ben同Jesse一起回来，上车时有意无意扫了眼Chris和Seb。两人莫名心虚，脸上都忍不住微微发热。

上车后Ben坐进驾驶位，车子发动。  
“在外面晃那么久，你们都想被抓起来吗？”Jesse站在吧台边，灌下一杯水说。  
“那就合有人的心意了吧。”Chris看着面前光滑的金属墙板映出的轻微模糊扭曲的自己，很想一拳打进去，他明明不想这么说。  
前面开车的Ben听到后透过后视镜向车厢内轻扫一眼。  
站在中间的Jesse感受到他的视线，在镜中和他目光相碰，很快分开，一人一边巡视一圈。Jesse似乎明白了什么，似笑非笑问：“你指Ben昨晚说的让你救回来的小家伙再被抓起来一次？你们是不是忘记了什么，大家可是签了雇佣合约，我没同意你们就想离开？不怕再也找不到工作吗？”  
“合约上也有我的名字，有我的同意也算可以。”  
Jesse的笑僵住，没有看自己突然出声的伴侣。昨晚旧事重提差点又不欢而散，他已经大度的决定钱没了就没了，不会因为这件事再和Andrew吵架，以为他的omega这次也学乖了，知道见好就收，至于以后是否还要继续捐款，他们回去再说。  
看来他想错了。  
Jesse转头，Andrew的目光正等着他，看起来经过一晚，柔软的Andrew也下定某种决心，坚定地看着自己的男友，“关于营救Matt的计划我都支持，必要的话我也可以配合行动。”  
Jesse闭上眼，又紧皱着眉头睁开，一个字一个字问：“你疯了吗？”  
Andrew转开视线，“你或许觉得捐款支持已经很不可思议了。但是想想刚才你提醒我们的话，连在室外多站一会儿就要担心自己的安全问题，为什么会变成这样？末世就该苟活么。Matt做了我一直希望有人做的事，我愿意无条件去救他。”  
柔和的声线说着截然相反的，坚硬决绝的话。车厢里安静地荡着涟漪。  
Sebastian和其他人一样没做声，但是低垂的脸上换上了另一副神情，显然与他的omega同伴站在同一边。  
Jesse做了次深呼吸，再开口时语气平静很多，“不管你们下定什么决心，要施展什么计划，都等过了前面的一级污染区再说。”  
车里除了驾驶位前，其他地方都没有车窗。透过车前窗，外面的天空已然不像刚刚驶出供给站时那样湛蓝，并且以肉眼可见的速度持续从蓝转灰。  
窗玻璃像脏了似的蒙上层阴影。  
几人忘了不久前的争执，目光齐齐看向车窗尽头黑压压的地平线。从空中笼罩到地面的浓密黑云，但那其实并不是云，空气里密集的颗粒污染物，扬沙，灰尘，硬实得像堵墙，将他们拦路截住。  
车内响起刺耳的警报声。  
红色警报灯光一闪一闪，映得人人像泡在血光里。  
Jesse关掉提示前方致命污染浓度的预警，转头对另外两个alpha说：“原来的数据有误，看来比上个月更严重了。趁还能下车你们去做点准备吧。”  
两个雇佣工戴上战术棒球帽和墨镜下车，一个负责检查引擎和其他零部件，一个给轮胎加装保护链，两人工作到同一侧时，Chris没有抬眼对Ben说：“你现在满意了？下一步计划是什么？”  
Ben装上最后一个轮胎，拍拍身上的土，意味不明地愉快笑了，“我知道你在想什么。你以为这次不让他冒险，他以后就不会遇到危险了么。你以为你能保护他一辈子？一点疏忽都不会有？别傻了，这个时代就算你再厉害，他也应该会点自保手段。这次对他来说，是难得的锻炼。”

临近污染区附近，天空的颜色渐渐让人失去对时间的判断。尽头望不穿的浓云黑墙向他们逼压过来，被一点点吸收进附近最后的几处污染处理塔。Chris也完成自己的工作抬起头，奇异的，一条灰蓝到浓黑的渐变色带清晰横在头顶。  
天空低得仿佛近在眼前。又仿佛他们其实裸露在这颗马上死去的星球上，再也看不到天。

 

9.  
整装再上路后，车速明显慢了下来。车前窗上渐渐覆满一层薄灰，除了车内反光，几乎看不清外面的景物，只有一片空茫粗糙的灰色，从需要一公里清洁一次，到半公里，一百米，后来即使雨刷器马上擦干净，依然看不清。  
他们进入了污染区范围。  
空气像变成实质的黑色固体，浓稠，厚重，不见天日，密不透风。占满广阔的天地间。  
车内基本上只能通过高分辨率的遥感监控摄像视物，尽管屏幕显示的画面也像蒙层黑纱，至少能看清建筑物和车辆行人的大体轮廓。  
没错，这种情况除了全封闭装备过滤净化系统的改装车辆，也有靠步行的人，尽管很少。零星的行人全部从头到脚一身防毒装具，后面背着过滤器和氧气瓶。不过有人似乎和Jesse他们一样低估了污染浓度，在茫茫黑雾里忽然倒地不起，双手抓住自己的脖子，痛苦地抬头。  
“他们的净化滤芯无法负荷了。”Jesse说。  
车里的人透过监控屏幕目睹了全过程。两个omega甚至能感受到那种窒息的痛苦，不禁屏住呼吸。不过他们也知道这种时候是没法停下来帮忙的，一旦打开车门，外面的污染会瞬时涌进车里，他们都活不了。  
倒地的人四肢抽搐挣扎着。是吸入过量污染物中毒而死，还是窒息而死。戴着防毒面具，外面的人看不到他此时的表情。很快，不到一分钟，抓到泛白的双手僵硬从脖颈上滑下来，永远停在那里。  
装甲车从他身边开过去。  
“空气里单是二氧化硫的含量就超过了200毫克每立方米。”Jesse看着不断跳动变化的显示屏说，“还有160公里穿越过去，理论上在我们的滤网有效范围内，不过一旦驶出这片区域也要尽快更换。”  
越靠近区域中心能见度越低，到后来遥感画面也几乎变成一片深浅不一的浓黑色。保守计算，头顶上空一千米范围内，悬浮的污染物重量超过上万吨。  
的确是行驶在有形可循的，黏稠胶着的固体里。  
“准备启动枪塔。”驾车的Ben突然偏头说。  
大家正安静等待驶离这片危险地带，听到他的话俱是一愣。Jesse盯着监控屏幕问：“怎么？”  
Chris倒是没多问，眉头紧锁，干脆利落爬上去操作，像是也有了不好的预感。  
Ben简短道，“我们应该是被包围了。”  
他刚说完，颠簸的车体传来一串叮叮当当脆响。主要集中在车尾和左侧墙壁，子弹碰上装甲被弹飞，由点及面的碰撞声错觉下一秒防弹钢甲就会像纸板一样被射穿。  
“一出上一个中转站的停车场就被盯上了。” Ben加快车速试图冲出包围。公路网大部分被损毁，路面坑洼不平，布满碎石和干裂的土块，提速后车胎像在地上荡秋千，猛的窜高跌落，剧烈起伏。Ben的语气却是一贯的平稳。  
“这种情况还不忘抢劫，不要命了。”车主一边说一边在工作台前飞快操作，希望能靠卫星系统帮助他们定位偷袭者和前进方向，“这个距离被包围警报系统为什么没有动静。”  
“光线太暗，杂质太多，靠反射原理的探测警报都不管用了。”  
骤然提速见效片刻，不过子弹和追击声依然紧追不舍。Jesse的心下沉，调动的卫星有效载荷一直没有反应。污染干扰太严重，电磁波，多光谱扫描，微波散射都被阻隔，他们现在就像被蒙上双眼，全凭直觉和运气行动。  
不仅如此，接收不到阳光光板无法充电，只能依靠存储的电力运转，如果电力耗尽还没开出去，那就只剩弃车一条路。  
“装甲能坚持多久？”Ben回头问。  
“五级军用装甲，内层有5寸厚钢板，普通的大口径武器和手榴弹都抗得住。”Jesse还没放弃调度，看着屏幕飞快说，“卖车的人这么告诉我的，能坚持一阵吧。”  
顶置枪塔启动中自动调整了射击角度，Chris对准全息瞄具，不禁低骂一声，“shit，什么也看不见。”凭子弹射来的方向和射击感觉，他射出一串子弹。  
“如果我们看不见，那袭击我们的人也应该看不见才对。”Andrew说，两个本能感到紧张和害怕的omega也希望能帮上点忙。  
“大概是使用了近距的定位装置。”Chris的声音从上面传来。他相信刚刚的射击有大半能命中，不过对方有备而来，不仅和他们一样武装了防弹钢甲，甚至更具有攻击性。  
路况太差，车速提升空间有限，子弹和偷袭他们的车迅速赶了上来，很狡猾地将火力集中在相同部位。不过至少让他们判断出了对方的数量和车型。  
后面一辆重型卡车，左边两辆四驱越野。  
Ben正要改变方向，忽然感到车身一重，左后两边咔哒两声，传来一股被牵引后拉的扭力。  
钢丝轮胎巨大的摩擦抓地声在车里也能听到。  
整车人因为惯性齐齐前倾。驾车的男人猛打方向盘，雄浑的手臂肌肉几乎要撑破衣料。他斜了眼一片漆黑的屏幕，刀锋般的面部轮廓绷得很紧。不能视物，全凭感觉，在这片广阔的污染区无论是翻车，耗尽燃料还是迷路，都非常糟糕。  
“看来只能用最后一个办法了。”Jesse停下忙碌的双手，看着自己的指尖说。安静一秒，所有人都在等他接下来的话。“利用车上的循环过滤系统，把装甲车变成临时的污染处理塔，将周围数米范围清洁到最低可见度。但是车载清洁力毕竟有限，所以只能维持很短的时间，你们要把握住。”  
Ben将油门踩到底，被三辆车拖住磕磕绊绊前进，改装过的车头不时撞到倒塌的墙体或者别的什么障碍物，碎砖石簌簌从车上甩落。他熟悉了一阵地形，随即给雇主口令准备开始。  
Jesse根据测出的污染数据和车上可负荷的清洁极限，计算好时间及强度，得到Ben的口令迅速开始操作。  
一开始效果并不明显。  
守着枪塔的Chris一眨不眨盯着瞄准器，他必须在有限的时间里准确找到对方车上的弱点给与有力攻击。他摘下战术帽，擦干短刺发茬上的汗。  
虽然不明显，但确实是在有效进行，到达一定程度后，外面胶质的漆黑浓雾像墨水滴进水池，一个眨眼间忽然减淡，现出模糊的外部轮廓。  
“就是现在！”紧盯监控的Jesse向两人喊。  
顶置枪塔能360度旋转，Chris没有选择正对着他们门户严蔽的卡车，而是朝另外两辆小型车下手。既然能抵御污染，车上必然对空气处理做了改装。视线迅疾从侧面车身上扫过，聚焦在某一处后果断确认射击。  
子弹和金属甲板碰撞溅起一串火花。两辆越野车顶部加装的过滤系统突然起火，车速一下子变慢，一前一后撞到一起。  
一阵巨大的向心力让连结的几辆车错觉划破了黑暗。  
左侧车上的人还没反应过来发生发了什么，紧接着眼前冒出一栋十几层的废弃高楼。两辆车好似被一脚踩下去的易拉罐，狠狠嵌进混凝土墙壁里，挂住装甲车的两根铁链应声绷断。  
“干得好！”不知不觉站起来的Jesse喊。  
被雇佣的两名员工依然缩紧眉。  
片刻时间车上的滤网濒临极限。高强度的集中处理一停止，浓稠的黑暗重新包裹住他们。Chris闭上眼，根据记忆和手感再次开火。  
叮叮当当的金属声让他知道自己没打空。甩掉两个包袱，车速又快起来，和卡车之间的铁链拉成一条笔直的线。  
这次，断裂的火花和卡车一起，消失在黑雾里。

 

一天后，他们终于开出污染区，找了一处保存尚且完整的民宅落脚。  
尽管空气质量依然堪忧，不过至少不会有生命危险。  
久违的鸽灰色天空。  
装甲车受到不少磨损和碰撞，需要更换滤网并进行一次彻底检修。休整一晚，第二天Ben和Chris花了一天时间修补更换，暂且解决了大部分问题。  
傍晚吃过饭，Chris在夕阳余晖中擦车。已经擦过两遍，还是有一层油腻的黑色污物。他扔掉手里第七块看不清颜色的抹布，抬头看到Sebastian站在他面前。  
“我想应该来谢谢你，又救了我。”男孩舔舔嘴唇小声说。  
那次尴尬的谈话之后，两人一直没有机会说话，Chris后悔自己一时冲动口不择言，正想着该怎么去道歉，没想到对方不但没生气还主动来找他。  
“托大家的福，才能都平安无恙。”他抓把头发说。  
落脚的民宅是栋两层斜顶砖楼，过去大概是个农场，他们在塌了半边墙的谷仓后坐下来。附近一带视野开阔，现在看到漫山遍野干裂的黄土。  
“快数不清这是第几次死里逃生了。”Sebastian笑笑说。半个月前还胆怯得不敢说话，现在已经能开这样的玩笑了。“你看，现在谁都说不准危险什么时候会发生。不是你主动避开它就不会来找你，所以⋯⋯”  
Chris明白男孩为什么来找他了，他打断Sebastian的话，头转向男孩，却没看着他说：“我懂你的意思。没人比我更了解。小时候我住在东部的集合营，人口最稠密的地方之一，那时候还没爆发尸毒，地球上还有两百亿人。资源短缺，食物短缺，人满为患，加上污染，死亡率已经超过出生率。很多很多人生病没条件医治，医治了也没有用，只能等死神上门。这不是比喻，真的有一类人的工作叫做‘死神’。出于节省资源和空间的考虑，他们被政府授意将那些病重的人集中到一起处理，最常用的方法是抽离空气，省钱省时间，窒息而死的尸体打扫起来也不费力。他们按人头拿钱，所以那些试图逃跑或藏起来的病人最终都会被抓回来⋯⋯这就是我爸爸的工作，为了养活我和弟弟。他说其实和屠宰场也没什么分别，就是一份普通工作而已，在这个时代。可是后来直到他死，我都没见过他再笑过。”  
夕阳的光只剩一道金边勾勒地平线，天暗下来。Chris抬起视线，平静地望进男孩睁大的双眼，“活着很难，死却很容易。无论你选择哪种，如果遇到危险，我都会和上次一样，再去救你。”

车修好当晚，安全起见，Jesse建议大家再回到车上过夜。收拾东西搬回去时，他叫住Andrew，“大概我的确无法理解你们愿意付出这么大代价做些无意义的事，但是不理解不代表我不会支持。”这两天一直对他不温不火的男友转头惊讶看向他，Jesse偏头笑笑，“我们是要结婚的，你想做的事我当然会帮你实现。”

Ben的行李全都可以随身携带，夜幕降临，上车前他找个背风的角落抽烟。烟雾袅袅飘散，他打开陪他很多年的指北针，翻盖里年轻灿烂的笑脸已经有些褪色，不过依然能看出俊俏的五官和漂亮的尖下巴。  
“你以为你能保护我一辈子吗？一点疏忽都不会有？别傻了，这个时代就算你再厉害，我也应该学会自保。”  
烟雾模糊了男人冷峻的表情和轮廓，深邃的眉眼好似带着温暖的笑意。他合上翻盖。  
“等我，我来了。”

 

10.  
电梯平稳下滑。  
囚禁omega的关押区位于五楼，每次都是蒙眼进出，Matt只知道这里是顶层，至于楼下四层是什么布局，有多少人，做什么用，他只从守卫们的闲聊中略知一二。对电梯门后面的世界算得上一无所知。  
Matt手里的刀很稳，倒是用冲锋枪对着他的守卫咽了口口水，汗水顺着脖颈流下来。  
保险起见，Matt把自己当做人质让守卫摆出押送他的姿态，以便遇到其他岗位盘查蒙混过去。枪里的子弹当然早就被他拿掉，他抬起外侧手肘，把歪斜的枪口推正。  
大概是守卫以为这夜能够坐实好事，特意收买了顶层的其余守卫打发走，进入电梯的一路出奇顺利，一个人都没遇到。Matt征求了被囚禁的另外九个omega的意见，带着他们一起走进电梯。  
所有人都安静，仿佛屏住呼吸，不知电梯门开启后会看到什么。Matt和他们说清楚了逃跑的危险和成功概率，即使是Matt也没有太多把握，尽管如此，所有人仍愿意跟他下来。  
金属门板叮地滑开。  
站在最前面的Matt意外睁大眼，呆楞片刻率先从电梯里走出来，环顾四周。  
举目四望，一楼圆形的大厅里并没有人。布局和结构异常简单，对称，像是个加倍放大的剧院。Matt盯着另一头一模一样的电梯出口愣神，长长的过道精准吻合了Matt无数次走过的那条白亮逼仄，通往实验室的走廊。两侧同样是一扇扇紧闭的大门，然而因为天花极高，那些门也远比Matt所在的五楼更巨大高耸。他确定，对面的电梯就是走廊尽头的另一个出口。  
“这栋楼只有两个出口，无论走哪个，都通向这里。”握着空枪的守卫轻笑了声。  
Matt听到他的笑声，心头立刻升起一股不好的预感。  
“这里⋯⋯这里是⋯⋯”身后的一个小omega说到一半突然捂住嘴。Matt回头问皱眉他，“是什么？”  
“是剧场。”守卫替他说完。转头带着明显恶意的目光和语气打量围着他的omega们，之前的愤懑焦躁消失得干干净净，“你们的每次逃跑都是我们的一场好戏。看着从你们信心满满，满怀希望，到幻灭破碎，还有什么比真人实录节目更精彩的呢？”他准确找到刚刚说话的那个小omega，逼视着问，“你知道这里，听到过还是看到过什么？讲给你的同伴听听！”  
捂住嘴的年轻男孩被alpha的兽性眼神施压，当场哭出来，却无法违抗食物链上高级掠食者的命令，颤抖着说：“没有看到！那时我蒙着眼被带进来，周围都是喝彩的人，信息素强得窒息，我只听到他们当场逮住一个试图逃跑的omega，处罚他进行表演，说什么把一楼建成剧场的决定真是太精彩了⋯⋯”  
听到这里守卫得意地笑得不可抑制，全然不顾Matt的刀尖已经扎进他的肉里。  
Matt没有被他影响，冷静思考着他们的突破方向，忽然头顶响起一阵急促剧烈的警铃，声音大得盖住了守卫的笑声。  
“你以为暂时关闭监控就不会被发现了？”守卫笑出眼泪，笑声和警铃一样刺耳，“报警器是气味触发，这么多omega集中到一起，全楼都能闻到。这是你们没法掩饰的味道，要怪就怪谁让你们是个omega，天生就在最底层供人玩乐，等着吧，好戏很快就⋯⋯”  
被吓住哭泣的omega越来越多，Matt挥刀，精准刺进守卫的气管，没有伤到颈动脉。“那就来看看我们到底能不能逃出去。”守卫瞪大眼，捂着脖子倒地，Matt凑到他耳边，“别担心，我只割破了你的气管，几分钟内你还死不了。不过再过一会儿伤口流出的血液会进入你的肺里，阻塞你的呼吸，慢慢的你会被自己的血液淹死。当然，我会抓紧时间让你看见的。”  
灿烂的金发从守卫眼前移开，他似乎还想说什么，却只能发出嘶哑的漏风一样的气声。  
警铃持续大作，透过铃声隐隐能听到四面八方训练有素的步伐，均匀，整齐，有条不紊，就在他们看不见的铁门和墙壁后，近得像下一秒就会抬起枪口对准他们。  
几个胆小的瘦弱男孩不禁抱成一团，模糊的泪眼齐齐望向Matt，把最后一线希望全寄托在他们的领头人身上。

 

剧场式设计，圆拱形墙壁聚拢回声。  
铃声和脚步声成倍放大。  
并不高大的金发omega站在人群中间，他记得守卫们在闲谈中提到过一楼有一间仓库，连着一个出入口。末世资源短缺，所有水电及人力常集中一处减少消耗，因此全楼所有补给都从那里进出存放，既可以当做要塞防守，也方便打包撤退。  
Matt左看一遍，右看一遍，两边一模一样各有四扇高大铁门，找对那扇通向仓库的门至关重要。万一选错了，迎接他们的很有可能是闻声赶来抓捕他们的一队枪手。  
几秒钟时间像被放了慢速，每一秒都那么艰难紧迫。Matt的目光转了一圈，最后落在左手第二扇门口。整个大厅光滑的水磨地面，只有那里有一段段刮擦式的深色污迹，料想是货物进出留下的。接着视线一转，倒地的守卫似乎看到了他在看哪里，布满血丝的双眼要瞪出眼眶。  
Matt把他眼中的情绪全收尽眼里，知道自己选对了。

铁门果然紧锁着，Matt用自制的炸弹炸开门锁。进去后来不及细看，踩着外面爆发的枪声急忙关上门，铁棍反插住，再让人把能找到的重物都堆到门口。  
转过头却发现，他们闯进的并不是仓库。  
非常昏暗开阔的开间，对面墙边是一排放杂物的铁架，墙角有两张叠放的旧床垫。另一面停着两辆车，看状态不确定是否还能上路。除此以外几乎没有其他物品。  
然后Matt看到空着的那面墙上钉着的高矮不一的铁环，以及悬挂的铁链。他往前走了两步，发现自己脚下一脚深一脚浅层加的血迹。  
白色的床垫上更明显。  
这时他反应过来自己在门口看到的并不是重物留下的划痕，而同样是血迹。  
这是他们专门处理逃跑的和不听话的omega的地方。  
Matt敢打赌，停放的汽车也是种折磨人的刑具，之后还可以开出去把尸体处理掉。果然，汽车后面有一道铁闸门。  
“门能打开吗？”用重物顶住外面撞门和火力的几个omega希冀地问。  
庆幸的，唯一把他们和追兵隔开的铁门似乎经过防弹处理，外面的枪声一波波压上来，门板上被打出无数拇指大小的凸起，却坚持着没被攻破。  
Matt忙走到铁闸门前按下墙上的开关，闸门没有丝毫反应。“应该和电梯一样需要身份验证。”可惜能当“钥匙”的守卫来不及一起带进来，Matt观察一眼接着露出了喜悦的笑容，“这种门是旧式的，主要靠接触器控制，我应该有办法能打开。”  
其他人听到绝望的双眼里又有了光彩，使出全力堵住门帮他争取时间。  
Matt撬开开关上的面板，一边寻找需要连通的电线一边瞄向门口。铁门几次险些被撞开，又被omega们合力按回去，一直哭泣的几个男孩依然流着泪，却咬紧嘴唇撑到双手发白。  
铁门上被火力集中的地方越来越薄，随时能被子弹打穿。  
而Matt知道，即使能打开门，他还要迅速发动汽车，那两辆破旧的没经过装甲改装的面包车显然并不常开。  
被抓到的下场显而易见。  
“你们的每次逃跑都是我们的一场好戏。”  
“还有什么比真人实录更精彩的节目呢？”  
“omega，天生就该在最底层供人玩乐。”

——那就来看看，我能不能成功把他们带出去。

 

*  
“所以，你的计划是什么？”  
全员到齐，车门缓缓关闭。四个人一对一对各座一边，都看向准备坐进驾驶位的Ben。  
Jesse挑眉问：“你肯定有个计划对吧？”

半小时后，Jesse从座位上跳起来，“你认真的？这种话我都说不出口，你竟然面不改色？”  
讨论方案的主角，Sebastian听完脸色有些苍白，不过看起来却很镇定。坐他旁边的Chris脸上已经说不出是担心更多还是愤懑更多。  
两个人都不说话。  
“但是按照你的计划，”Andrew迟疑地问，“就算找到与RD庄园接洽的中介，成功把Seb送进去，那之后怎么办？我们怎么追踪他们的位置，把两个人都救出来？”  
一直低垂视线面无表情的Ben抬眼望向Jesse，“你有办法吧？”  
Jesse简直惊呆了。  
“你算计好我们每一个人？如果半路没捡到这个小软包，你是不是打算把我的Andrew送进去当定位器？”  
Sebastian：“呃⋯⋯”  
Chris终于开口，咳嗽一声，转头对张嘴不知道说什么好的男孩道：“别怕，你不是非答应不可。”  
Sebastian眨眨眼，“不是都说好了？我也猜到计划会是这样了，不过Andrew说的对，之后怎么做才是最重要的。”他也望向Jesse，“那么，有没有办法呢？”  
众人的焦点转移到站着的卷发雇主身上。  
Jesse把垂到眼前的半长发丝撩到脑后，语速从来没这么慢地说：“我⋯⋯还真有办法。”

在低温柜里翻找一通，Jesse取出一支小巧的密封玻璃瓶，“这里面是一种液体追踪器，可以定位到服用者的位置信息，不过它还在实验阶段，一直没用过，而且有个问题是，它会被人体内的酸性物质溶解，所以能追踪的时间有限。”  
“多久？”Ben问。  
“理论上，”Jesse飞快舔下舌尖，“三天，最多。”  
“Shit！”Chris低声咒骂句，毛刺刺的发茬扎进双手里。他没有忘记自己的话，所以没有立场去阻止，不管发生什么，他都会拼尽全力把Seb再救出来。  
“那么，计划就完善了，可以准备起来了？”Sebastian试图用笑容让大家安心。  
但是人人都知道这样就能说得上完善才是见了鬼。  
“再过三十公里有个补给站，我们多少再去采购一次，完善下这个漏洞百出的计划。”Jesse把追踪液重新放回去说，“然后，就倾尽全车之力，去救你的omega。”  
筹划已久的救人行动终于要拉开帷幕，但是Ben看起来却没有太高兴，依然冷着张英俊的面瘫脸孔，高大的体型极有压迫感地站起来，甩下一句话。  
“他不是我的，他是他自己的。”

 

11.  
下一个中转站是他们一路上遇到的规模最大的。原先是北美大陆中部的枢纽重镇，但是和所有末世后的城镇一样，路面龟裂，靠干枯的行道树和生锈损坏的路灯勾勒出街道轮廓。高楼垮塌，只有少数人员庞大的团队才敢住进去。  
交易时间定在下午，街上稀疏有些零散过路客。Chris握紧手里的麻绳，走在街上不着痕迹打量。转念又怕自己太用力弄痛另一端的人而急忙松开。  
绳子另一端捆着的是Sebastian。  
只穿着一件长袍的omega双手被反剪到身后，手腕，脖颈，肩膀上一圈圈系着结实的捕兽结。白色的长袍有破损，看起来衣不蔽体，从肩头过腰侧到大腿，有一道长长的扯破痕迹，露出常年不见日光的苍白皮肤。  
“到了。”年轻精干的alpha猎手在一间店铺前停下，抬头看看上面新写的门牌地址，牵着手里的猎物推门走进去。  
店铺从前是间肉铺，进门迎面一股油腻的陈年腥臭，墙壁上像挂猪肉一样挂满自动步枪，狙击步枪，冲锋枪，遮住后面星星点点发粘的血迹和陈旧污迹。被捆住的Sebastian适时瑟缩肩膀，低下头。  
“我来找‘检验员’。”Chris朝抱枪坐在冷柜后的赤膊男人说，“和他约好送货。”  
用来放肉的冷柜里面现在出售的商品变成各种型号的枪支弹药。后面一身虬结肌肉的男人抬眼看看Chris，拿起通讯器咕哝几句，不多时，店铺后门走进两个小个子男人，看见Chris问：“‘Captain’？”  
Chris点点头，报出联络人告诉他的交易暗号。  
两人转头熟稔地开始验货。前面那个抬起了Sebastian的下巴。  
男孩怯生生地睁大双眼。深邃的双眼皮线，上挑的眼尾和惊恐不安的眼神格外诱人。检验员满意点点头，问Chris：“听说还是个雏？那得进一步检验下啊。”  
男人的手说着摸向了其他地方。Chris握着绳索的手捏出青筋，努力维持面上的平静，装出不耐烦的样子说：“你们经验老道，闻还闻不出来？这种年轻貌美尤其还没被碰过的omega有多抢手，你们不会不知道。我是看重贵庄园爽快大方才想卖给你们，看来我想错了？”  
“放轻松嘛。”后面的男人走过来拍拍Chris肩膀，“我们只是保险起见，你知道现在各种气味喷剂以假乱真，就算这里不检查，进去后也少不了，你就别心疼啦。”边说边向同伴递眼色，后者会意，油腻的脑袋凑到Sebstian颈窝里一阵深嗅，接着蹲下握住omega颤抖的大腿，脸埋进胯间继续。  
Chris别开头。  
“好了。”过了一分钟，检验员站起来说，“一手交钱一手交货。”说着从身后掏出一个鼓囊囊叮当响的帆布挎包递给Chris，另一手作势要去拿Chris手里的麻绳。  
Chris的手本能的想向后退。  
但是自告奋勇接下这项工作时他向其他人保证，绝对不会因为自己的私念破坏计划。大家选择信任他，Sebastian也信任他。  
不管你做出什么决定，我都会像最初那样，把你救回来。  
掌心粗糙的绳索勒进皮肤里。  
又低下头的omega似乎感受到他的迟疑，垂下的前发挡住双眼，余光不禁瞟向他。  
检验员不及Chris高大，微微抬头眯眼看他。  
“合作愉快。”Chris的喉结上下滑动，把绳索递到检验员眼前，接过他的报酬。

 

装甲车停在交易地点一公里外。  
回到车里，Sebastian被捆住牵走的细瘦背影还在Chris眼前晃来晃去。他之后要经历什么Chris不敢细想，最后推门离开前他甚至不能回头看一眼。  
他们都已不能回头。  
Ben看到他失魂落魄走回来，拍拍他的肩膀。转头问Jesse信号清不清楚，他们现在在哪儿。  
“信号很好，”Jesse看着屏幕，双眼被跳动的频闪信源映得晶亮，“之前移动很慢，两分钟前突然快起来，应该坐上车了。”  
“我们要跟上去么？”Chris站到他后面，也看着屏幕上移动的光点问，“在他们停下确定地点后就动手？”  
“不行。”雇主果断否决，“跟在后面太冒险了，万一被发现功亏一篑。而且再过几十公里就开始有地下城了，谁知道他们会不会走下面的隧道，一旦下去很难不被察觉跟踪。”  
“放心。”Ben把武器摊在桌上进行行动前的检查保养，专注地擦拭枪管，“omega进入庄园后，会经过一系列身体检查，养护，调教，在确定他们乖顺服帖，懂得怎么讨人欢心前，不会对他们怎么样。”alpha深沉的深色双眼抬起来注视Chris道，“所以，你最好抓紧这段时间好好养足精力。”

 

*  
Matt从地上蓄满黄土的一个个弹坑判断出这是条车辆频繁通过的要道。  
他躲回当做掩体的废旧房屋后，看向身后有的惊魂未定，有的兴奋不敢置信的omega们，向他们比了个嘘声的手势。  
他们好不容易发动的面包车开到半路没油了，只好推进最近的空屋里藏起来，趴在路边等来辆车送上门。  
Matt已经觉得很幸运，打开闸门后，跳上的那辆车正好能暴力发动，而且里面的油量够他们开到主路上。一路夺命奔逃中，庄园塔楼站岗的狙击手打伤了车上的一个omega，还好伤口并不致命。  
他把两枚自制炸弹埋在车辆最容易轧过的地方，剩下能做的只有等待。追兵随时会找到他们，但此刻他必须耐心。  
天将亮未亮，这是他们的好机会，无论是躲避追捕的猎手，还是等待经过的车辆压上他的埋伏，都对他们十分有利。  
终于，远处传来让人喜悦引擎轰鸣声。  
单辆的厢型轿车，小了点，但是可以确定不是追兵。  
车轮压过Matt埋下的炸弹，撞击瞬间引爆，灼热的气流和爆炸声震撼地面。轿车被整个掀翻，Matt举枪走出来，开枪直取车里试图反抗的两个alpha眉心，跟在他后面过来的小omega瞪大眼捂住嘴，敬佩地看着他。  
车里另外两人慌忙打开车门逃走。Matt压低音量冲着愣神的omega们喊：“这辆车太小装不下这么多人，车厢里有备用燃料，拿出来灌到我们的车里。动作快！爆炸声马上会把追兵引来！”  
男孩们应声手忙脚乱听从他的指挥。一边灌油料，Matt估算了下自己留在庄园阻挡追捕的炸弹为他们争取的时间差不多用尽，大家乘一辆车定然会一个不剩被再次捉到，为今之计，只有像每次他在救援行动中做的那样，才可能为更多的人增添生机。

天色全亮，男孩们哭着被他塞进灌满油的面包车，唯一一个会开车的omega坐在驾驶位上，Matt又快速重复一遍为他们安排的目的地，强硬关上车门，催他们从小路离开。  
而他自己，扶正引擎盖正在着火的轿车，来不及换掉爆胎，他已经听到枯树林后成群结队追来的车队。

直线距离只剩几百米，越过枯死的焦黑树林和零星褪色的房屋，十几辆山地越野吉普车，摩托车，装了机枪的皮卡车组成的追捕车队呈扇形迅急包围了他。  
Matt对着后视镜里的车队微笑。  
很好，成功上钩。  
他猛踩油门，然而刚经过突如其来的爆炸翻车，大概哪里的零件损坏了，加上前轮爆胎，后面打头的先锋摩托正以肉眼可见的速度赶上他。  
出发前他将仅有的从守卫身上搜来的手枪留给了那一车omega。他手里只有最后两枚简易炸弹。  
他毫不犹豫探出车窗连扔出去。  
两团火光伴随浓烟升空。爆炸范围内，两辆摩托车连滚带翻冲向旁边的车轮底下，汽车机车掀成一团。  
沙尘和黑烟滚滚。  
来不及高兴太久，后面的车队开出烟尘，子弹接踵而至。  
强韧的金发omega用尽所有弹药，连车上的油表都清零见底。

 

*  
Ben突然睁开眼，没留意到自己什么时候睡着了。他做了一个让人讨厌至极的梦，醒过来仍心有余悸。  
这不像他。  
“怎么了？”卷发雇主在他眼前打个响指，“睡傻了？这可不像你。”  
“有事？”刚睡醒的沙哑低音问。  
Jesse想起正事，拍拍他道，“坐标稳定了，过来看看。”  
Ben的目光瞬间清明，从沙发上站起来和Jesse快步走到屏幕前。  
“明显有过两次停顿和变速，应该是在不同站点换车，自上一小时起几乎停滞不前，算算时间也差不多到目的地了。”Jesse指着上面经过的线路和跳动的光点对两个alpha同伴说，“距离我们大约200公里，后面的计划你们想好了吗？”  
“我们采购的弹药够炸平一个城堡，他们再坚固也不过如此吧？”Ben抱胸抿唇没说话，Chris拎着擦好的RFB说。  
他刚说完，代表Sebastian此刻位置的光点突然又动了起来，并且速度越来越快，直至几分钟后稳定。  
“这是怎么回事？难道还没到？”一直在旁安静观察的Andrew疑惑问。  
一片安静中，Chris的通讯器忽然作响。他按下接听键，微蹙的眉头不自觉越皱越紧，不等对方说完便匆忙挂断，一脸凝重看向Ben。  
“中间联络人说RD庄园要把Seb送到更高级的驯养所给那里的贵客。”Chris自动忽略中介要把庄园的加价分给他方便以后继续合作的话，沉重地说出他们眼下最糟的处境，“Matt和他分开了，我们去救哪个？”

 

*  
手无寸铁的omega被揪住头发抓下车，旁边一排枪口指着他。  
Matt被推到地上，眼前是一双落满烟尘的皮靴。  
枪口跟着他拢成一个圆圈，把他围在正中。  
“这么火辣能干翻alpha的omega我还是第一次见。”皮靴主人的声音听上去火爆，气愤，偏偏还要压抑怒火作出云淡风轻的架势。Matt扯扯唇角，没有抬头。亲自来追捕的庄园主之一一把攥住他的金发，强迫与其对视，“这么漂亮又这么高傲，在普通的庄园真是委屈你了。不满意我们的安排是吧？干脆这次把你送到更高级的驯养所，在那里让你知道什么是真正的alpha。不想被人上？那我就每天让十个二十个人轮流操你，标记之后再洗去，反复让不同的人标记你。不拿你卖钱了，每天但凡有人从门口路过，就让他进来操你一次，刚有标记能力的小孩，还是快要失去标记能力的老头，一年没洗澡长癣流脓的糙汉，看你对谁更有感觉咯。”  
园主的双眼要喷出火，兀自闭上深呼吸，朝手下勾勾手指，旁边的人会意，一个提着皮箱的下属走过来，打开箱盖，拿出里面的针筒和密封药剂。

 

*  
Chris听起来是商量的疑问句，语气和眼神却是不容置疑的坚定。  
Ben抿紧锐利的薄唇，视线扫过他，到看好戏似的挂着嘲讽微笑的Jesse，满脸担忧和犹疑的Andrew，最后停在不停移动的闪烁光点上。  
两个方向。去救谁。怎么救。

 

*  
烈日耀眼。  
针尖刺进皮肤里，不用说Matt也知道注入到他体内的药剂有什么效果。  
剂量很大，温凉的液体持续汇入他的血液，在血管里奔涌。  
他知道，因为他已经有感觉了。  
温热的，奔涌的体液，不受控制从下体涌出。  
Matt闭上眼。耀眼的阳光在眼前残留，灼热的渐渐被漆黑覆盖的猩红色。  
摇摇欲坠。

 

12.  
“醒了？能听见我说话了？那就听我的口令收缩肛肠，1，2，3。”  
冷静平板的声音像海浪从远处推近。Sebastian想睁开眼，却发现脸上蒙着眼罩，四肢也被敞开摊平，被某种坚固又不伤人的锁铐扣住，一动也不能动。  
从头顶到脚底的麻痹感渐渐褪去，他想起来自己一进到肉铺后房间就被戴上头罩，之后数不清转过几次车，速度时快时慢，有人喂他喝了点东西，他以为是水或者营养液一类，没想到还有镇定功效，不知道什么时候自己失去了意识。  
现在应该是到了目标地点，他看不见，但是能感受到有强光照在脸上，也许身上也是。慢慢恢复知觉的身体感觉出他此刻是躺平的，至于是否有人在他昏迷时对他做了什么，甚至他有没有穿着衣服，都全然不知了。  
Omega的本能让Sebastian下意感到不安和慌乱，然而到了这一步，他只能安心等Chris来救他。  
他微张开唇，努力呼吸让自己平静，想起来刚刚有人对他说了什么。  
“听到了就乖乖照做，让这么漂亮的身体吃苦头就不好了。”金属质感的男声再次开口，“最后一遍，按我的指令，普通力度收缩肛口和里面肠道，1，2，3。”  
平静却不容置疑的口气让这个医生模样的人听起来极有威慑力。Seb不敢分心，按对方要求那样夹紧后穴。原来那里塞入了一根细长的感应器，顶端附有微缩摄像头，所有读数和画面都会同步发送到医生面前的触控屏幕上。  
“很好。”医生继续道，“肛口平滑粉嫩，直肠内也很健康，没有撕伤裂伤痕迹，水润度和紧握度一流，下面我们再往里看看。”  
感应器自动往里进入几分。Seb看不到医生面前的画面，不知道自己都没见过的身体深处正一览无遗暴露在对方眼皮底下，只是为那些自言自语似的诊断感到脸红，身体也热起来。  
“宫口的薄膜非常漂亮，真的还是个处啊。”医生平板的语气终于出现波动，似乎笑了下，愉快地说，“果然是个宝贝。好，现在加重收缩力度，用尽全力夹紧看看。”  
Seb呆楞片刻，有些委屈地咬紧下唇，但是为了不引起怀疑，还是乖乖用力。  
这次医生却不太满意了。  
“没经验就是没经验，既然你不知道怎么做，只能我来帮你了。”  
说着，Seb听到他站了起来，翻开抽屉，拿出什么东西走到他旁边。  
被固定在手术床上的omega睁大蒙着眼罩的双眼，一片黑暗中感到一个冰凉的金属触头贴上臀侧皮肤，他果然不着寸缕，一阵刺麻的电击感觉和这个想法同时传进Seb大脑，后穴反射性紧缩到极致。不等他松口气，电击触头转移到尾椎底部，加大一档的强度让毫无防备的omega失声尖叫，泪水马上涌出打湿眼罩。  
有几秒钟时间，Seb像被扔进了外太空，等裹挟全身的，失禁般的刺激感消退后，他后知后觉感到，自己前面的性器忽然有了反应。  
“虽然对部分客人来说，omega前面这个器官没什么用，有人会用道具禁锢住增加情趣，还有人买下后要求切掉，不过我们在售前检查和培训中还是不能忽略这里。”医生回到座位上目不转睛盯着屏幕，“接下来就看看持久度，和阴茎高潮对后面的刺激作用吧。”  
大脑皮层和生殖器官反复受到应激刺激，疲倦来得很快，紧张的Seb不知道上刑般的检查还要持续多久，后面还要面临哪些折磨。  
不知道对他许下承诺的alpha能不能找到这里，及时救走他。  
丰润的下唇被咬到发白，正当Sebastian动摇失措时，他忽然听到震颤整栋楼的爆炸声，还有枪声。

 

*  
烈日当空，Ben为节省时间抄了一条崎岖难行的近路。倒塌流泻的砖石铺满路面，一条条应力扯断的钢筋从碎裂的混凝土墙里斜插出来，直指天空。  
整个城镇被夷为平地，原本的样貌已经很难看出。  
全速前进的重机车飞过碎石瓦砾堆起的废墟，在连路都找不到的情况下，时速仍超过每小时两百公里，没有头盔和护具。  
扬起的尘土蒙到护目镜上，Ben的速度依然没有慢下来。单兵行进，他推进得很快，眨眼便开过重重阻隔的小镇废墟，进入前面的一片枯树林。  
“我肯定要去救我的人，你也一样，那分开吧。祝你们好运。”分道扬镳前，他对和他同样坚决的后辈说。然后独自一人向心中熟记的坐标出发。  
四周无人，只有满踩油门的轰鸣和被轮胎碾过的土石碎屑滚落声。这里之前一定是片占地广阔的森林，即使现在枯死仍枝杈重重。Ben先是听到了声音，过了片刻才越过漫漫枝头看到远处几乎颠滚过来随时要散架的旧面包车。  
车上人很多。Ben急着赶路救人，一开始没太留意面包车的动静，但是在双方即将擦肩而过的时候，他向车里瞄了眼，发现些不同寻常的地方。  
浓重的omega味道溢到眼前，明显超载的满满一车人，全是omega。  
他们穿着统一的低领口长袍，从司机到乘客全都哭哭啼啼，有人激动喊着什么，又被其他人制止。  
“他救了我们，我们不应该留他一个人在那儿！”  
“不然怎么办？我们留下来除了把自己也送回去还能做什么？”  
“但是你想想，他把唯一的武器给了我们，被抓回去以后不但活不了命还会被折磨得很惨⋯⋯”  
“现在说什么都没用了，他拼尽全力掩护我们逃走，我们要顺利逃脱才不会辜负他。”  
“但是逃得了吗？我们一车omega就是行走的肥肉等人来抢，一旦被人发现⋯⋯”  
没说完的话被突如其来的急刹车打断。全车人随惯性狠狠前倾，等抬头看清为什么突然停下来时，全车人脸色都变了。  
一个全身黑色作战服骑着重机车的高大alpha横在他们车前，全身散发着凛冽的杀气和压迫感。黑色护目镜挡住双眼，却让他看起来更阴沉凶悍，甚至让人忽视了他的样貌其实多么英俊。  
争吵不停的omega们齐齐噤声，车里车外陷入诡谲的安静。  
“想安全获救就老实回答我的问题。”Ben走到驾驶门外，对里面说。  
Omega们呆呆看着他，忘记了他们手里还有把枪。开车的男孩似乎胆子稍大一些，小声问：“你不会把我们抓去卖么？”  
Ben没理他的问题，摘下护目镜扫视全车问：“你们一车omega怎么会到一起？从哪里逃出来的？除了你们还有别人吗？是否有明确的目的地？深呼吸，一个一个说。”  
开始Ben本不想管这车在劫难逃的移动猎物，但是不可否认因为Matt立志献身的工作，如果让Matt知道他对一车omega见死不救，又要气他好一阵了。一切只是出于让他唾弃的好心，没想到这车omega的话越听越让Ben心惊，他抓住司机男孩的衣领，目光如炬一字一顿问：“你们最后看到他是什么时候？在哪儿？那帮人要把他带到哪里去？”

光线把地上的黄土照成耀眼的金色。黑衣男人骑着黑色机车，重心压低，几乎贴到地面，左右摆动灵活穿过树林。  
“他让我们先跑，但追来的车队人数太多，我们藏在一幢旧房子里，等他们都离开才敢开车出来。园主说要把他送到驯养所，不卖钱了，专门⋯⋯你快去救救他吧⋯⋯”  
从树林斜插出来，Ben行驶到布满弹坑的主路上，看到了地上数十辆各式汽车留下的车印。宛如猎豹伏在车上的男人进一步加速，在看到前面参差不齐，像黑点一样的车尾后，抬手悄无声息摸上背后可改装成独立肩射榴弹发射器的战略步枪。

 

装甲车开在碎石路面上依然平稳，只有小幅震动，然而即使只是动动手指的幅度，对Matt来说也像一次次把他推远，推到地狱边缘。  
他全身热得厉害，团紧自己缩在车尾的地板上，偏矮的体型一蜷缩就显得更娇小了，像生病的小猫可怜地打着颤。  
不想让车上的人注意到他已经被诱发了发情期，用力夹紧腿间的小洞到几乎失去知觉，然而还是有烫热的体液从那里源源不断流出来。  
湿滑，粘腻，像喷发的熔浆流到两腿上，整个下身稠泞不堪。  
有血腥味涌进口腔。Matt含住自己的手指，以免自己毫无尊严地呻吟出声，求那些禽兽狠狠操他。不知不觉咬出了血。  
给他注射的医师当然发现了他的异常，不过这时车上的人却有些无暇顾及他了。  
他们遭到了攻击。  
遥遥的车队末尾，两辆车接连被不知从哪儿射来的榴弹掀翻。精准，快速，毫不拖泥带水。  
两团火光轰天而起，炸飞的车体和残片土石到处迸溅，震得地面颤动，在车里也能感受到。  
马上是另外两辆。  
眨眼间四辆车报废，而其他车里的人连敌人的影子都没看到。  
反应过来的主脑马上下令手下把他的车围在中间加速前进，同时命一旁的布雷车到后面机动布设雷场。幸好这次带领全队出动，冷静下来，坐在装甲车上通过屏幕监控反击的园主眼睁睁看着按他的命令移动到后方的布雷车被用同样的方法轰翻，车上的地雷同时被引爆，巨大的冲击力害得车队局部被炸出一个缺口，两分钟不到，十八辆车的车队覆灭一半。  
目睹这一切的园主变了脸色。  
偷袭的人很有经验，从外到内一层层推进，抢先制服威胁最大的战车，精准，狠辣。不过驯养所已经近在眼前，半地堡式结构固若金汤，地面上的部分全是守卫，内部装备了先进的防御和武器系统，只要他们能进入城堡里面，普通敌人不足为患。  
在手下的拼死掩护下，中间的装甲车终于顺利逃进开启的车库入口。火光继续炸开，重重浓烟后，隐约能看到一个模糊的人影单枪匹马向他们疾速驶近。  
园主冷笑出声，来不及了，他们进来之时就是反击之时，别说对方只有一个人，就是一个军队也拿他们没奈何。他向旁边的副手点头使个眼色，一边从车里下来一边示意他们可以准备开始瞄准反击。  
然而预想中让人愉快的汇报却迟迟没开始。副手会意向操作台的人询问。对方焦急又无奈的声音从通讯器里传来，“不知为什么指令失灵了，系统没有反应⋯⋯”

最后被医师从车里抱下来的Matt已经一动不能动，失焦的蓝眼睛只能看到眼前朦胧的白光。他什么也没看到，却像什么都看到了一样，沾着血迹的唇角突然绽开一个虚弱的微笑。  
一个高大的身影负枪从那团白光里向他走来。  
许久不见了。  
他的alpha，他从小到大的好友，他唯一的天神。  
来救他了。

 

*  
听到枪声，Sebastian心中一喜，以为是Chris他们找到地方来救他了。  
检查医生却拍拍他的脸颊，依然从容不迫地说：“今天竟然有omega想逃走，可惜我们还要把你送到更好的地方去，没时间看好戏了。”  
两名助手迅速帮医生打包Sebastian进行转移，喜悦落空的omega心里大惊，隐隐预感试图逃跑的omega就是他们要找的人，不知道他能不能成功，不禁捏把汗，转念想起自己也要被转移，他身上是有追踪器的，不怕Chris找不到他，但是如果他和Matt分开，那他们的计划不就功亏一篑了？  
“别担心。”又有针头刺入Sebastian的皮肤，医生冰冷的温柔语气说，“你先睡一觉，我们很快就到，等你醒来就进入下一个阶段了。”  
迷迷糊糊中，Sebastian感到自己被抬上车，后来渐渐分不清自己是在颠簸的车上，还是又被搬到检查床上，连再次响起的枪声都像是在恍惚的梦里，还不知道这一次，是真的有人来救他了。

“我黑进了他们的防御系统，看到了他们所有的监控录像。”Jesse通过通讯器对潜进地堡的Chris说，“Sebastian身上的追踪器显示他在地下，信号正在变弱，下面也许能屏蔽信号，你最好抓紧。以及，我在前厅的监控里看到了Ben，不知道他为什么会来，不过你们一前一后成功率更高。我只能做到这儿了，你们自己小心别死，再找雇员也是很麻烦的。”  
Chris的胡须下泛起一个转瞬即逝的笑容，在Jesse指示下一路畅通无阻，直到走向地下失去联络信号。

XM29背到背上，Ben换上近程的微冲。Matt被带到的驯养所，和Sebastian转移到的是同个地方，此刻看到松懈的防御系统和溃散的守卫，心里更加确定。他手里持枪，脚下步伐不慌不忙，见人便精准将其击毙，不管是一个人，还是一队人。  
皮靴踩在地板上的声音越来越响，四周正变得越来越静。  
Ben预感到他离Matt越来越近了，但是没想到下一个转角就看到一个蜷缩一团的omega被扔在楼梯下面，蓬松的金色发顶从抱紧的双臂间半露出来，身下湿成一片。

 

13.  
枪声逐渐远退。  
防御的守备应该都撤到了地下。Ben并不在意他们去了哪儿，他走过去脱下冲锋外套罩住蜷成一团而显得愈发纤细娇小的omega。Matt似乎已经陷入了高烧昏迷，但不知是不是闻出了熟悉的信息素味道，在Ben抱起他时主动偎进Ben的怀里，脸埋进alpha透出汗意的胸口。  
浓烈慑人的alpha气味让意识不清的人呻吟出声。  
Ben看着臂弯里凌乱的金发和金发下面过于白皙而微微泛红的颈侧皮肤，眼神晦暗。  
他记得车库入口里泊着的十数辆被他追赶进来的汽车，这会儿顾忌估计发动机都还热着。他把人护在怀里，一手稳稳持枪原路返回，被他清扫过的来路没再遇到什么反抗，抵达车库时不意外地看到同样抱着一个人的Chris。  
对方显然没他那么淡定，看到Ben脸上一连变换好几个表情，最后定格在焦虑地蹙紧眉。他比Ben快了一步，已经撬开一辆车正准备发动。  
为了节省时间，Ben马上打开后面的车门，抱着Matt坐进去。  
“就近找个没人的民宅，快。”来不及解释更多，沙哑的低沉男音对Chris说。  
虽然有很多疑问，不过Chris也知道现在不是问话的好时机。不说会不会有人追上来，单看现在车里的情况也知道两个omega情况紧急，他动作越快越好。  
抢来的汽车转眼奔出车库。地堡建在荒野里，往前是枯树林，再往前是炸毁的小镇废墟，Ben按照记忆里的地形和路线给Chris指路，顺便简短解释他为什么出现在这里。  
“我遇到了Ben，我们正在找一处可以暂住的地方。Sebastian和Matt的情况⋯⋯不太好⋯⋯”Chris向通讯器另一边的Jesse两人解释。  
Ben听到他在和Jesse联络，抢过他耳边的通讯器，对那边报了个坐标，告诉他们还有一车omega躲在路边的废屋里等他们去救。  
还回去的通讯器里似乎传来一声粗口。  
Ben没去管。他发现为了求快而和另一个被出发热潮期的omega同乘一辆车的决定太过仓促。车厢狭窄，两个omega和两个alpha的气味混合一起互相影响，omega之间进一步加剧热潮，但是同时暴露在两个强大富有侵略性的alpha势力范围下，一边被刺激得浑身战栗，一边又仿佛不知如何是好。  
怀里的人不安地揪紧Ben的衣角。  
“开下车窗。”Ben对前面说。  
带着土腥气的风灌进车里，却似乎并没有改善多少。  
Ben掀开盖住Matt头顶的衣领。蓬乱的金发遮住他的omega大半张脸，过长的前发被泪水和汗水打湿，一缕一缕打着绺，露出下面脆弱的眼睫和鼻尖。  
微启的唇角边甚至流了一串口水，一滴不落全蹭在Ben的胸口。  
一直攥紧双手忍耐的alpha捏住磨蹭他的尖下巴，低头狠狠吻了上去。  
Ben猜到Matt是被药物诱发，但是没想到药效居然这么猛烈。  
灼热的甜香仿佛渗透进Matt的呼吸，迫不及待钻入Ben的口腔鼻腔里，让眼前的alpha知道这具身体的主人正热切渴望着他的占有，他对他做什么都可以。  
Ben将软软探出引诱他的小舌粗暴摁了回去。同Alpha任何一个强壮有力的部位一样，糙厚的舌叶毫不留情捅进强迫打开的齿关里。  
粘滑，湿漉，高热。  
金发omega马上发出类似哽住的呜咽。  
太用力。一进来就几乎把他顶到喉咙，对着被吓到缩起来的舌尖重舔重压。Alpha的霸道天性下，Ben本能禁锢住怀里的omega防止他挣动，被吻得不住溢出口水的Matt没什么力气反抗，或者回应，无力的小舌只在Ben翻搅掠夺他的津液时软软靠上去磨蹭，饥渴地讨好挽留他。  
就像此刻下面不停流水的紧穴。  
Ben知道，因为他的手指已经插了进去。

车内颠簸，涌动的信息素味道也跟着来回摆荡。开窗也无法阻止混合了花香和烈酒的炽热omega气味侵入毛孔。  
把油门踩到底的Chris不敢去看邻座上瘫软的Sebastian的状况，但刚刚从手术床上把陷入昏迷的omega抱起来时，他闻到了Sebastian的味道，软腻的奶糖香气，那么此刻不断蔓延的甜酒味肯定来自后面。  
Chris下意向后视镜里看了眼，然后马上移开视线。  
后面高大的alpha正以一个极有占有欲的姿势搂着他的omega。不知道发生了什么，但是Matt此次的热潮期来势太过汹涌，他的alpha看起来也受到了影响。浓重的雄性荷尔蒙开始散发出强烈的保护欲和攻击性，他的omega裹着他的外套，被他抱在腿上，从头到脚都沐浴在他的信息素和领地范围下。Ben的一只手还伸进了Matt宽大的衣袍里。  
但是这并没有让Matt的情况改善多少。  
Ben的两指伸进去的片刻，一股股涌出的水液就湿到他的手心。汽车行驶的引擎声，碾过路面的颠簸声，掩盖了长指搅动肠壁粘膜带起的湿泞水声。  
车内起伏晃动，被紧紧吸附的手指顺势插进更深的地方，挤出更多水。然而，还不够，热潮期的omega并拢双腿，像抱住浮木那样夹紧腿间的大手，借着汽车摇摆收紧腿根，让体内的手指操得更重更深。  
“再忍忍。”Ben附在Matt耳边说，短刺的胡茬扎进薄嫩的皮肤里，他看看眼前紧闭着依然被泪水浸湿的眼睫，压低声音也掩饰不住危险的语气问，“知道我是谁？”  
怀中的人点点头，看来并没有完全失去意识，一直微张着的湿红嘴唇小声说：“Ben⋯⋯才不会让别人，碰我⋯⋯”  
几乎一人占据整个车厢的alpha满意笑了声，低头埋进Matt的颈窝，对着颈间腺体部位吮吻轻咬，释放自己的信息素飞速与他的omega融合。

无意看到这些的Chris喉间干咽了下，瞥向旁边匆忙用床单裹起来，身上一丝不挂的男孩。  
情况很明显了，一旦找到能落脚的地方，后面那对会第一时间去解决热潮期问题。但是他呢，他也要和Sebastian这么做吗？

犹疑着开到路边一大片残垣断壁处，Chris打方向盘拐进矗立的小镇遗迹。原先可能是警局的地方已经夷为平地，被车轮反复从碎石堆上压过去，压成了一座小山包。  
废墟和荒漠交界立着几座保存稍微完好的民宅。两个alpha各抱一人钻进一栋褪色的三层砖楼，把他们的坐标信息发给Jesse和Andrew让他们过来汇合。  
Ben就近挑了间一楼的房间。房间里不剩什么像样的家具，垮塌的桌椅上蒙着厚厚一层灰。他把地上两团脏兮兮的破棉被展开铺平，自己的外套和Matt长裙似的衣袍垫在上面，然后把Matt放上去。  
离开alpha的怀抱，Matt不安地在有Ben味道的外套上蹭来蹭去，小声抱怨地啜泣。  
Ben站着脱下身上的衣物，手枪冲锋枪依次放在搭起的铺榻最近的地方，雕塑般雄壮威猛的肌肉线条慢慢展露出来，居高临下看着地上浑身赤裸蜷成团，被发情期的高热和欲火折磨的伴侣正做着清醒时绝不会做的事——将手指伸进自己的后穴里插弄，一边搅出黏稠的水声一边张嘴低泣。  
“看来这次很厉害。”Ben俯下身，贲张的背肌把比他小一圈不止的omega完全笼罩进身下。“告诉过你药物只能抑制，无法消除，拖的越晚对你的身体影响越大。”  
感受到强大的alpha的靠近，Matt挪动了下，想离他再近一点，溢满水雾的蓝眼睛睁开委屈看向身上的男人。  
Ben被他挣扎抬起来的手搂住，身下的人自觉大张开腿，用中间湿靡，因为剧烈充血而红透的肉穴对着Ben。  
等他的alpha冲进来，把他像熟透落地的果实一样捣碎。  
只是一会儿时间，Matt不停翕合的小穴已经把当床单的衣袍弄湿一大片。在Ben的注视下，鲜美甘甜的汁水还在源源不断从那个饥渴的地方流出来。  
Ben没再说话，胯下胀硬绷出青筋的雄性器官直接捅进开口的肉洞里一插到底。  
他在车上差点没忍住这么做了。  
他也不知道迟迟不肯进入是要折磨Matt，还是折磨他自己。  
即使做过很多次，Ben过于巨大粗壮的尺寸不经开拓就全部进来，对任何omega来说都非常困难。Matt难受地哽咽出声，但是他比Ben自己更了解他，知道自从自己拒绝Ben标记他那天起，他们之间就有一个间隙横在那里。不管多么微小，他们在上面补了多少块木片铁板，又铺了多少层最柔软的棉毯床垫，还是始终横在那里。  
Matt抬起湿漉不堪的尖俏下颌去蹭Ben的脸，红唇主动去吻Ben凌厉的薄唇。  
完全服从，乖顺，甚至讨好的姿态。  
Ben没有躲开，也没像车上那样像要把他吃到肚里般深吻。不重不轻地亲了一会儿，从他唇上移开，滑过脖颈锁骨，向下含住Matt胸前凸起的肉点，一边吸舔，胯下一边不急不缓退出，再重新整根没入。  
Matt的乳尖比一般人稍小一点，也比一般人更加敏感，稍微碰一下，哪怕只是衣物的摩擦也很容易充血肿胀。被Ben有力的舌尖舔弄，故意舔开尖端的一点嫩肉让小小的奶孔无处可躲。酥热的麻痒感觉让他难耐地收缩肠道，把Ben绞紧。  
他明白掌控欲旺盛的alpha要按自己的节奏来，不喜欢被他引导，特别是他们还有绕不开的心结。所以Matt在他身下瘫软，彻底打开自己，随Ben想怎么玩弄他。  
掠食者的粗喘和被享用的猎物低软的呻吟交织。  
Matt被顶得一晃一晃，半湿的金发遮住额头，眼窝，又被晃得从眼前滑开，露出下面湿透的巴掌大尖削的小脸。  
虽然常露宿野外，Matt的皮肤依然是omega特有的白皙光洁，体毛稀少，甚至因为血统而比普通omega还要白上一截，并且一旦血流加速就会全身透粉。  
比如现在。  
脖颈，胸口，以及腿根都泛红的omega抱住身上驰骋的男人，双手着迷地抚摸着alpha背部清晰分明的肌肉丛，以及壮硕的肌肉上鲜艳野性的纹身图案。  
被晒黑的雄浑高壮的alpha和仰面被他操开雪白omega对比鲜明。  
Matt的手摸到正凶狠撞击他的腰胯上，不知是想让男人操得更狠，还是受不了太激荡的节奏让他慢一点。但是下一秒Ben就抓住他的手，从自己身上拿开，迅速从Matt体内退出，把不老实的omega翻个身按在床单上，除了被他操，承受他的侵犯和占有，什么也做不了。  
猝不及防的Matt小小尖叫一声，马上被重新接上的狂猛律动撞得破碎不堪。  
Ben变得和之前不一样了。和他紧密相连的Matt敏锐感受到。不再是逗弄猎物似的漫不经心，明显开始虚力发狠。  
发情中的omega也因此获得了更多快感，几下就飞入云端被送上高潮。  
极速窜升或跌落的失重感，从下身泛起的抽搐不止的电流，一道口水从Matt开启的口中呻吟声中流下来。头脑又像药效刚发作时那样发重又发轻。全无防备。  
Ben从上一眨不眨盯着身下被高潮席卷失神的人，胯下不停，视线冰冷灼热。  
他说过了，违背自然规律不愿被标记的omega，年纪越大发情时受的苦就越多。不仅是omega自己，也包括他的alpha。  
因为每一次撞进脆弱挛缩的肠道里，尽头没被碰触过，还是片处女地的生殖腔，就比上一次更加吸引他狠狠顶进去，成结，在里面喷撒精液，里里外外留下他的味道。让他的omega彻底被他占有，成为他的人。  
仿佛深渊一样，比什么都吸引他。

 

14.  
Jesse停下车，看看外面几乎和路面一个颜色的矮楼，确认这里是Chris告诉他的汇合地点。下车和Andrew一起把接来的一车omega安置进楼里，才找个房间简单清理休息。  
好好一个总裁，不但雇了人还要自己开车，马上就要兼职一群人的保姆。  
Andrew把自己打理得很好，本来离他的热潮期还有段时间，不过受到身边发情的omega信息素影响，他的脸色也有些不正常的潮红。  
“你还好吗？”Jesse摘下耳中的通讯器，关切问。  
Andrew摇摇头，正想说话，忽然听到Jesse放在枕边的通讯器里传出让人脸红心跳的声音。  
“你还在监听他们？”他揉揉额头坐到床上，不可思议问。  
“你觉得现在可以对他们放心了？”Jesse也走过去躺下，“单看他们的武力值就有必要多留意留意，谁知道会不会像上次那个司机一样。再说我们和他们还远算不上了解，何况信任。”  
雇主大人安心躺到收拾干净的床上，留意手下员工的一举一动。Andrew本就觉得身体不大对劲，听到飘进空气中还带有电流撕拉声的火辣肉体交缠，脸上更烫得厉害，无奈对他的alpha说：“那这个时候就不用听了吧？”  
Jesse闭眼摇摇头，不为所动，“已经做了好一会儿了，就快结束了。”  
虽然不想偷听，却挡不住声音一个劲往耳朵里钻，Andrew犹豫着没有动，他明明听到Ben和Matt那边激战正酣，另一对新人Chris和Sebastian还在“我可以碰这里吗”“嗯⋯⋯请便”的开头阶段，哪里像要结束。不过既然意外听到了，他还是很为Chris和Seb终于走到这一步感到高兴。  
“你怎么不动？不舒服？”一直没听到动静，Jesse睁眼看向旁边问。  
“我可能⋯⋯”Andrew擦擦脸上的汗，咬住嘴唇。  
“你被影响了？”看到伴侣的脸色，Jesse很快明白过来，轻笑，“在那辆破车上我们也好久没正经做了，那就一起来吧。”

一个小时后。  
房间里安静，以为很快就结束的那两边暧昧的喘息和撞击依然透过撕拉的电波声不绝于耳。  
床上的两人各躺一侧，半边毛毯盖住汗湿的身体。Jesse拨弄拨弄通讯器，低声问旁边的人：“你想再来一次吗？”  
Andrew：“可以啊⋯⋯”

于是又过了一小时。  
通讯器里的声音还没停。  
两边只隔一层楼板，信号非常好。音量虽调到最小，但是十分清晰，所以旁听的人明白，Matt断断续续的声音绝不是信号问题。  
纯粹是到了极限。  
带着鼻音的软绵呻吟听起来已经有些嘶哑，因而增添了更多欲迎还拒的情欲味道。既诱惑，又无助，填满他占有他的男人却一点不动摇，毫不怜惜把他操到说不出话，像榨干坠下枝头的甜美果实，从哭腔里挤出更多水汽。

热潮期中的omega出了很多汗，滑腻的白皙裸体像要从Ben的手里溜走。  
溜走，一直是两人间的敏感话题。这个时代竟然有omega不寻求alpha的保护，不接受alpha的标记，总想一个人跑出去天真地试图拯救世界。  
Ben的理性让他一直忍耐到现在。但是在床上不行。  
虽然他也知道Matt并不是真的想离开他，也不是真的想拒绝他。不过在理性退潮，血液里原始的野蛮兽性占据上风的时刻，极具领地和圈占意识的alpha容不得一点违抗，身心都是。  
雌伏在下面的Matt无论体型还是体力都不是他的alpha的对手，而且此刻他们用的还是最难以反抗的背后位。健硕雄性躯体从上面压紧他，宽厚的胸膛将纤瘦的Matt全部纳入自己怀里。  
身后的力量雄浑火热，Matt全身湿滑，手脚几乎支撑不住自己，完全趴在地铺上任男人操弄侵犯。手里没有力气，他被Ben顶得往前滑了一截，汗湿的金发也顺势从男人厚实的胸前露出来。然而下一秒，Ben就捉住他的腰，强势地又拖回自己身下，不给他喘息的时间，将他的两条细腿摆成羞耻的趴跪姿势，彻底露出圆润肉感的臀，和中间不停收缩的湿穴。  
十足的动物交配的姿势。  
最方便，原始，容易受孕，上面的alpha操起来最爽，下面的omega也能获得最多快感。  
Matt的生理泪水马上滴到眼前的布面上，大滴大滴，湿成一片。  
瘫软无力的人再逃不开一丝一毫，蓝眼睛失神地看着眼前的水渍，张嘴呻吟。  
掌控绝对支配权的alpha终于满足低吼一声，身上鼓胀的肌肉刚硬，仿佛进入狩猎或者战斗状态。他低头埋在Matt颈边，随着激烈的操入拔出动作，牙齿和唇舌一下下舔咬着omega飘香的颈部腺体。Matt渐渐从累积的快感里回过神，与颈间的骚扰相比，更让他恐惧的，是紧紧吸附交缠的下体。  
Matt的湿红肉穴被操成了一个合不拢的形状，尺寸惊人的alpha性器反复进出间溅出无数潮水。Matt忘记自己高潮多少次了，或许一直没有停下来，一波波高潮连在一起，他在身不由己的情潮浪尖，随时可能淹没，或者跌落。  
后穴里的Ben越操越快，也越操越深，Matt几次失声哭泣，感觉到身上的alpha就在那处窄小的入口边缘，仿佛下一次就会戳破那层薄膜，狠狠钉入。  
Omega的本能难以抗拒地期待着，心里却是截然相反的不安。  
Ben的手撑在Matt头两侧，粗糙的大掌捏紧当床垫的棉被。布料撕裂绷断的摩擦声近在耳边。Matt睁大了还淌着泪的蓝眼睛，余光看到Ben捏到发白的指间和手背绷起的青筋，如果把织物换成人的脖颈或者手臂，Matt毫不怀疑那里会被Ben当场捏断。  
Matt无法反抗，若是Ben此刻要强行标记他，他只能接受。  
但是Ben没有。  
意识到这一点，一直紧张到僵硬的后穴经不住快感的冲刷骤然放松，像打开水池底部的排水口，剧烈挛缩的漩涡紧紧绞住扔在凶狠捅开他的阴茎，直到alpha退出去，将滚烫的精液射在Matt的屁股上。  
被操到潮吹的水液跟着喷出，而湿软的肠道深处仍在不停空转。

 

Matt在安全度过发情期同时也没有被标记的放心和愧疚中昏睡过去。不知过了多久，习惯性的警觉让他突然睁开眼。  
他还躺在地铺上，头上是破旧的天花板。地板太硬，他的腰臀间悬空，硌得很不舒服，不过睡过去前消耗了太多体力，他攒了会儿才拾起力气转头去找他的男人。  
“你救的那些omega被带过来了，怎么安置听你安排。至于那处庄园，救你和另一个omega时太匆忙，来不及搜索，不知道还有多少omega被困在那里，没能救出来。庄园里的人从地下撤退，也没去追。”  
Ben背对Matt坐在床边，套上了他的全黑作战服正在穿皮靴。即使坐着也能看出身材高大厚实，听到Matt醒了，没回头对他交代。  
“你这次发作厉害，大概还要再做两到三次才能彻底过去。放心，没射在里面，和以往一样。”  
Matt咬住嘴唇看着近在咫尺的宽厚背影，眼底不由有些潮湿。见Ben说完要站起来，便条件反射般爬起来从后面抱住他。  
男人任他抱住，没说话，没再动，也没有回应。  
Matt全身酸痛，体力还没恢复，一动再一静后，各种疲惫，痛楚，委屈，跟着一起归位。但是他知道Ben对他冷淡是他自作自受。这是他自己选的路，他不后悔，只是不想Ben误会自己只把他当成度过发情期的工具。  
心里的酸涩漫延到鼻腔，Matt低软的声音带着点鼻音恳求：“这么久没见，陪我再躺会儿好不好？”  
他说完不等Ben回答就嘟着嘴任性地把对方拉回临时铺好的床上，将男人的铁臂围住自己，满足枕上宽厚的肩头，深吸一口熟悉的强势alpha味道，尖削的小脸上泛起甜蜜的笑，又渐渐消失。静了一会儿在男人怀里小声说：“这是我遇到的最危险的一次了，有时以为再也见不到你了，但是很快又说服自己，你一定会来救我⋯⋯你看，这么危急我们还能完好无损团聚，注定是一对⋯⋯”Matt动了下，把自己更深埋进Ben的怀里，语气里藏着淡淡喜悦和羞涩，“所以，我早晚是你的。”  
他抱紧了Ben。有些话不必明说，他希望对方能从他拥抱的力度里知道自己有多在乎他。  
Matt等了片刻，男人还是沉默着没有言语，不过拥着他的手臂上提，帮他调整了一个更舒服的姿势枕在自己手臂上，低沉的男音和他总是板起的面孔一样，威严，又很性感，像用毛茸茸的粗糙的砂纸，包住里面温柔的心。  
“先睡吧。”

 

三层民居作为临时落脚点供一队人短暂停留几天。  
两天后，Matt能下床走动，久违地放松下来走出房间休息。  
室外是常见的倒塌的废墟和黄土漫天的萧条景象，不过这两天外面已经清理出一块干净的空地，用来生火烧饭和聚众聊天。  
劫后余生的十来个omega有的躲在屋里不敢出来，大胆的便听Andrew指挥，帮忙打扫做饭。展开这次营救前，采购了充足的食物和各种补给装满装甲车，然而突然多了十个吃饭的人，消耗速度惊人。  
灰粉的暮色慢慢聚拢。空地中间生了团火，做完烧烤后正在煮一锅汤。拿不准现在是什么季节，似乎天气也变得和常见的景象一样，一成不变，荒凉漫天。  
篝火很暖和。  
一圈omega围着篝火团坐，Matt在最中间，对Andrew和Sebastian来说，他比那些勇猛的alpha更是他们心里的英雄，三人之间又有些机缘巧合的联系，两人捧脸入迷地听他说这次他执行任务时遇到的危机。  
不远处一边喝酒一边抽烟看着他们的几个alpha一阵沉默。  
三只小猫一起愉快地玩耍他们是喜闻乐见的，不过自家omega对着别人发花痴的样子还是让骄傲霸道的alpha难免吃味，想到他们吃醋的对象竟然是个omega，不约齐齐神色复杂地看向某人。  
“这么多年，也不知道你是怎么忍过来的。”Jesse歪头看Ben由衷地说。  
Chris本来以为自己已经够绅士了，没想到前辈在这方面也胜他一筹。赞同点点头表示敬佩。  
Ben抿口啤酒，只是笑笑，没说话。

 

15.  
“那天后来和这次很像，也是用光了弹药，车没油了，不得不举手投降被抓住⋯⋯一个人果然很难啊，还是要靠大家。”Matt抓抓金发，对眼前的年轻男孩说，巴掌大的尖俏小脸像个刚脱去稚气的青涩少年，看不出比Sebastian和Andrew大多少，甚至比两人还矮小一些。“当时我就很担心你，形势艰难，我们小队里出外勤的omega有好几个被抓了，那些专门研究出来折磨omega的酷刑不是每个人都受得了，那处安全屋八成是这么暴露了，害你被抓⋯⋯”  
“不要紧，我又幸运地被救了，还认识了Chris。”年轻的omega甜笑。  
“那你想好怎么安顿这次救出来的人了吗？”Andrew关切地问。  
听到他的问题，Matt轻松的甜笑渐渐转为慎重，舌尖飞快划过唇缝，“我和Ben确认过了，在往前的地上条件不适合居住，从这里开始下面有大面积地下城，之前我们在地下设置过一处安全屋，但是现在也不知道还安不安全，我想，亲自把他们送过去。”

一旁的alpha们坐在倒塌的墙边，像酒足饭饱的掠食动物，一边懒懒看着自家的omega和同伴聊天玩耍，一边竖起半只耳朵留意周围动静。  
“不过我能理解你。”Jesse说，“性子越烈越要让他心甘情愿被你标记。Alpha骨子里的兽性虽然难以磨灭，但毕竟我们是文明人。就看你能忍多久了。”  
“你们在一起十年了？”Chris问完不知在想什么，摸摸自己的胡茬意味深长笑说，“忍一年两年还可以想象，十年⋯⋯”  
“这么说，你也还没标记咯。”出于好奇，Jesse下意闻了下。  
“别这样！”Chris把酒瓶横到身前，旁边的Ben却突然站起来往篝火边走过去。

天全暗下来。  
映着火光，Sebastian的眼睛被照得泾渭分明，瞳仁一圈清澈透亮，却有什么再深处沉淀。“要去地下城？你去过那里吗？”  
刚接触半天时间，Matt对他还不了解，不过稍加观察就从他白得不正常的肤色和眼下重重的黑眼圈判断出他的来历。Matt看着他答，“以前出任务去过两次，只到了几十米深，再深就没去过了。”  
几个alpha悄无声息站在外圈，光亮打在他们身上，强烈的光影对比，让打头的高大男人看起来仿佛巨人。  
“地下是最不适合omega去的地方。”沉默几秒，Sebastian垂下眼说，“没有地方可逃，像被圈养起来的家畜。住在从垃圾填埋场挖出来的家里，一墙只隔就是无穷无尽，不知道被埋了多久的垃圾。但那还是条件好的地方，因为垃圾可以发电，可以种东西，有时还能挖出宝贝。如果更贫瘠，连垃圾都没有，那就只能住在黑暗里，你要学会在黑暗里看清东西，才能躲开和人类一样潜伏在地下的丧尸，以及比丧尸还危险的，你的同类们。因为那里唯一的资源，唯一能换到食物和用品的‘货币’，就是omega。”  
入夜气温骤降，人们安静围在篝火边。四周废墟的轮廓隐进黑暗里，火堆和人群像突然被打包，簌簌沉进几百米深的地下。  
Sebastian不觉哽咽，脸颊两侧一片潮湿的泪痕。他用力抹了抹脸，浓浓的鼻音继续说：“被抓到就专门用来繁育，生出的孩子不等长大被卖掉。我敢去地上庄园探路，是因为我见过更糟糕的。现在你们还要去那里吗？”  
安静的风声和燃烧声。  
Matt发现自己在反复舔嘴唇，于是停下来。嗓子有些发干，开口正想说点什么，他身后状似巨人的alpha替他道：“没办法，不去也得去。”  
Matt微张的嘴唇抿上。  
迫于Ben居高临下的伟岸体型以及威慑的alpha信息素，omega们不禁下意聚拢团紧自己。Ben在Matt旁边坐下，继续说：“之所以发展出地下城，就是因为地上没有生存空间了。在往前不远就是上次核战遗址，没有加厚的特殊护具别想活着过去。只能走地下。”  
Jesse看看似乎已经下定决心的几个人，挑眉问：“你们都去送人，那我要重新招聘了？”  
“我们的车防不了这种重度辐射，”Andrew拉拉他的衣角，“反正我们也要从地下穿行，那就一起去吧。”  
Jesse看着他，绷紧戏谑的表情慢慢吐口气。

 

“拜你们所赐，为了救人我们偏离原来的路线太远，绕到了这个鬼地方。”  
第二天吃过早饭，几人坐在收拾干净的一楼前厅讨论后面的行程路线。  
“你说的那个安全屋，你知道具体位置以及怎么过么？”Chris问桌对面的Matt，“听说地下城里错综复杂，地盘争夺比地上还激烈，不知情的外人自己很难找到正确入口，如果走对外的公共通道，那是要收费的，按人头。”  
提到钱的问题，Chris下意望向老板，后者站在正在煮咖啡的橱柜前，真诚地耸耸肩。  
Andrew注意到Chris瞟过去的视线，为难地低下头说：“换做平时这些都不是问题，不过这次我们出来有点久了，带的食品用品还有能够兑换的'货币'消耗了很多还没能补充，现在又多了十个人……所以，即使我想帮，也不知道还能帮多少了。”  
Matt点点头表示理解，“本来这就是我的工作，让你们帮忙护送已经很感谢了，剩下的我再想办法……至于具体地点，那里我并没有去过，只知道坐标和进入方式，而且 这处安全屋的有效信息上一次确认还是半年前，老实说我心里也不确定……不过我还是决定去看看，Ben说寻找入口和确认位置方面Jesse能帮忙，那我们一 会儿就开始吧。”  
Jesse听到自己的名字眼皮跳了下，扔个“从你工资里扣”的眼神给Matt旁边的高大男人。  
Ben坐在Matt邻座，一只手臂习惯性搭在omega的椅背上，将人松松圈在自己领地里，对雇主的威胁勾勾唇角，低头对Matt说：“资金的问题我帮你解决，你先把信息确认了再说。”  
Jesse无视员工的挑衅，惊讶在Andrew耳边低声问：“你看到了吗？他居然会笑诶。”

“如果你们找不到地下城的入口但是能找到TB-311区域的话，我可以带你们从那边下去。”Sebastian还有点鼻音，不过眼眶不再泛红，低声说，“那里是我出生长大的地方。”

地上寸草不生，野生动物已经绝迹很久，alpha们空有一身好枪法也打不到一只猎物，在omega们加热罐装食物时无聊地举枪朝并不存在的目标瞄准练习，打发时间。  
Chris把终于和他确定关系的Sebastian拉到一片视野相对开阔的荒地里，大概是为了哄情绪低落的omega开心，字面意义上手把手教他学习射击。  
转眼快到秋季，日照变短，热饭的时间天色忽地暗下来。Jesse没想到热衷拯救半个世界的订婚对象竟然意识到他们坐吃山空的现实问题，寻思应该表扬几句，便也拉着Andrew的手，在涨潮一样溢满绚烂霞光的废墟间散步。  
Jesse清清嗓子。他不太常说赞美人的话，拖着伴侣的手打了一阵腹稿。气氛祥和，正适合说一些直接或缠绵的甜蜜密语。他正准备像开股东会议似的发表答谢员工的感言，Andrew似乎看到什么，突然神神秘秘停住脚步，把他拉到一面墙后。  
“说的这么有信心，你打算怎么‘自己想办法’？”  
隔着墙壁，低沉沙哑的男音显得有些含混，不过Jesse听清了说话的人是谁。  
“我能有什么办法。”另一个低软的中音带着缱绻笑意答道，“除了用一些外交手段，比如找个有能力又善良的人帮忙。”  
“哦？找哪个‘有能力又善良’的人？用什么样的‘外交手段’？”  
男人剩下的话仿佛被吞了进去，Jesse没听到下文，下意探头往墙的另一边看过去。  
暮色涌动，四下墙垣影影绰绰，交叠的一高一矮两条人影便显得不那么分明。Jesse隐约看到Matt踮脚抱住高他一头的alpha的脖颈，拉高自己与之热吻，半边身子陷进Ben的怀抱里半边陷进步步压低的黑暗中。悸动和喘息像株喜阴植物，从那里朦胧滋长。  
“你不要偷看人家谈恋爱啦。”Andrew把他拉回来，微微嘟嘴小声抱怨。  
暧昧的光影轮廓，隐晦热烈的亲热。  
那头貌似分开了，软糯的omega声音低低传来，“你看这样的‘外交手段’有没有说服力，能让人答应吗？”  
男人答，“不是已经答应了。”  
毛茸茸的湿漉的喜阴植物顷刻长成一座森林，盛开的花叶淹没了墙底两人。Jesse一把拽过暗夜里仿佛发光的伴侣，吻了上去。

 

Chris和Sebastian没和大家一起吃晚饭。  
吃空的餐盘放到垮塌的石墙上，两个人面向夜空躺下来。  
“其实这样看也和在地下差不多。”Sebastian找了一阵，也没看到星星，寂寂说，“下午我没说完，你告诉了我你小时候的故事，我也想告诉你我的。”他转身，看着年轻alpha英挺的侧脸，“你很幸福了，和自己的家人一起长大。我从来不知道自己的父母是谁，抚养我长大的omega也不知道。不过他对我很好，竭尽自己所能帮我避开那些抓捕omega贩卖的家伙，悲哀的是，他自己的亲生孩子却一个没保住，都被抓走了，直到我也⋯⋯不知道他怎么样了，现在有机会我也想回去看看他。”  
在他说话的时候Chris也转过身，温柔地为他按摩初次握枪被后坐力震到发麻的双手。  
“我们能活到现在，认识彼此，就是最幸福的事了。”Chris吻吻他的手心，长长的胡须扎得omega发痒，“以后我们还会经历很多事，幸福的，不幸的，但都不会是一个人了。”  
“你说的。”Sebastian听起来又有了鼻音，“你没去过，不知道地下的可怕，如果可以我也不想回去，但是不知怎么有种预感，我应该回去。”  
“危险无处不在，不管怎样我都会像一开始说的，无论哪里都把你救出来。”  
两情相悦的Alpha向他承诺，Sebastian被他揽进怀里。强有力的心跳近在耳畔，他闭上眼，陷进温暖安全的宽阔胸膛，强迫自己不再害怕。  
无边的，黑沉的，像梦魇般不分昼夜的黑暗。

 

TBC


End file.
